


The Bonding of Angels

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Biology, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Mpreg, NOT Balthazar Bashing, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Back when mortality rates among angels were high, God could not replace his children at the rate at which they were dying; therefore, they separated into profound bonds for the survival of their species. One of these bonds was between an angel called Castiel and another called Balthazar, but when the mortality rates among their species dropped, so did their need for reproduction. With the Apocalypse coming quicker and quicker, however, the mortality rate is once again skyrocketing, and the need to reproduce has increased. The angels have called upon Castiel again to help, but he is in a relationship of his own with one Dean Winchester. The angels try to force him to go back with Balthazar, but that angel is not too invested either; they, however, won't stop until they see results. And no matter what, a bond between a human and an angel cannot be counted no matter how fruitful it may become.





	1. Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and I apologize if anyone is out of character. On my profile, I said that this story would be after Balthazar's death, but I feel like I would be able to get a better story if it were set during season 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The population of angels is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own this. Sorry if anyone is out of character.

"Wait, so what are you telling me?" Dean ran his hand through his hair as he looked at his angel, who was currently putting on his trench coat once more after their previous night's ventures.

"Dean, there is a very high mortality rate in Heaven. My species is experiencing negative population growth." Castiel turned back to his lover.

The hunter nodded. "Okay, I get it." he hesitated for a moment. "What are you going to do about it? Not too many of the angels are all buddy-buddy with you, Cas."

"I do not intend to do anything at this current moment." the angel spoke truthfully. "To do so would lead to infidelity."

Dean pursed his lips. "They'd want you to go off and bang some angel chick? Like who? Anna?"

Castiel made a face at the idea. "No. There are no baby chickens among the host."

"I meant getting a girl pregnant." the hunter deadpanned.

The angel understood. "I would not have the ability to do that, Dean. Angels are genderless."

Dean still had a hard time wrapping his head around that. He had seen Cas's manhood, but that wasn't technically his, was it? Did that mean he had been seeing poor Jimmy Novak's the entire time?

That was a weird thought.

"Well, if you are genderless, how do you...you know....do the frick-frack?"

"You mean conceive?" Castiel clarified.

Dean confirmed this with a nod.

"We separated into profound bonds. These bonds are similar to marriage for humans, but as we are merely wavelengths, it would allow us to have almost constant contact." the angel explained after a moment's hesitation. "I am aware if he is in danger, and he is aware if I am."

"Wait a minute," the hunter sat up in his bed and pulled on an old t-shirt. "Wouldn't this, what we're doing now, be cheating as well?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "No, Dean. I would not have agreed to this if it were sinful in any way."

Dean felt reassured by this. After all, he didn't want to deal with more angel drama or have one come after him for being with Cas or whatever. "Who is this angel, anyway? We haven't met him before, have we?"

The angel of Thursday shook his head. "You have not met. His name is Balthazar."

"Sorry if I have so many questions..." the Winchester suddenly felt rather self-conscious about his interrogation of his lover.

"I do not mind it, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Well...how do you have kids if there are no genders? Don't you need some junk down there to even start the process?"

Castiel shook his head. "When the bond is formed, the archangels decide which angel would be more useful on the battlefield. The one that is not chosen is the one to carry fledglings."

The hunter took a double-take. "So Michael?"

"Raphael, Gabriel, and Lucifer, yes." the angel impatiently waited to go on.

"Lucifer had a part in choosing?" Dean's eyes went wide.

He nodded his head. "He is still an archangel, and at the time, he hadn't even fallen yet, Dean."

The elder Winchester brother understood now. "Which one of you was more useful on the battlefield?" he inquired curiously.

Castiel looked up to meet the other's eyes. "Balthazar was deemed to be more useful. He had more experience and another millennium's worth of maturity than I did."

"You've been pregnant before?" Dean's eyes went wide. He had always wanted kids, but this life was no life in which to raise an in to.

The angel only shot him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Right. Dumb question." the hunter honestly could not believe his ears at the moment. "Will this Baltha-what dick want to knock you up now?"

The other shook his head. "No, Balthazar could not care less. While he is bound buy Heaven's rules, I do believe that he has been getting more and more rebellious as time goes on and in the absence of our Father. He seems to be seeing how much free will he can get before one of our siblings comes and helps him relearn some of the most basic angelic principles."

Dean only just stopped himself from growling at the reminder. Castiel had been taken to be retaught those principles earlier, and while it did work for a little while, Dean definitely didn't like it at all.

"However," Castiel's eyes focussed on nothing at all. "There are others who will want us to do so."

The hunter did growl this time and lauched up, careful not to disturb his little brother in the motel room next to theirs'. Needless to say, Sam had wanted to stay very far away after he figured out what the two of them would be up to. "What do you mean, Cas? Who?"

"Michael has put Naomi in charge of all of this." the angel actually sounded a bit concerned, which freaked Dean out considerably. "She is very good at her job."

"How do we gank this bitch?" Dean rested his elbows on his knees as he spoke calmly yet seriously.

Castiel shook his head. "We cannot kill her."

"Why not?" the hunter's voice sounded confused.

"She was chosen to lead one of the arguably most important missions in millions of years. My brothers would not let her go unguarded; she herself is also a fierce opponent."

The Winchester groaned. "Then, how do we stop you from being forced into giving them kids?"

"I do not know." the angel of Thursday could not answer that question.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and slammed his feet against the floor. "I'm going to go get Sam. We're going to Bobby's, and you are coming in the Impala."

"Why?" his head cocked over again.

The hunter pulled on some shoes. "We don't want this Naomi bitch or any of the other dicks in Heaven to intercept you, now do we? Where the hell is Balthazar?"

"Most likely under close watch in Heaven." Castiel responded. "Either that or he fled. Balthazar has no desire to procreate at this time."

This softened Dean a bit, and he paused before he would turn the door knob. "How many kids do you guys have?"

The angel looked up in confusion at the question. "Currently nine."

 _Nine._ The number shot through Dean like a pistol. Had he met any of them? "What are their names?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes before responding. "There are Samandriel, Ariel, Jophiel, Moroni, Phanuel, Azrael, Sidriel, Zephon, and Haniel." he spoke of them proudly.

"Those are nice names." Dean opened the door finally.

"Thank you, Dean." the angel closed the door behind the two of them.

The two lovers made their way over to the youngest Winchester's room, and Dean knocked on the door. Their was no response. He knocked on it again slightly louder, but there was still no response.

"Bitch," he muttered as he unlocked the door and forced his way into his brother's room.

Sam was in there all right, but his hands were over his ears. It seemed as though he was trying to block out all sounds.

"Sammy?" Dean removed his brothers hands.

The younger looked up. "Hey, Dean..."

"What are you doing?" the elder raised an unamused eyebrow.

"I heard sounds coming from your room that I didn't want to hear." Sam admitted.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as Dean smirked a bit. Unfortunately, the smirk fell off his face quickly afterwards. He and Cas had had some....fun before the angel had told him about the situation he was in. Dean had learnt that Cas could get pregnant, but he wasn't sure if it would work between an angel and a human.

They hadn't used protection......never had in their entire relationship. And since this Naomi bitch was obsessing over increasing the population size, who is to say that she didn't make it easier for that to actually happen?

He glanced at Cas. Shit. The hunter wanted to ask his angel if it was a possibility, but they had to explain to Sam first.

"Come on, Sammy. Get some shoes on. We're going to Bobby's." Dean flicked his phone open and dialed the fatherly figure's number in.

Sam did as he was told, but he questioned them while doing so. "Why?"

The hunter pursed his lips as he waited for Bobby to pick up. "We need to lay low. The angels are out for Cas."

The younger Winchester speeded up at this. "How do you know?"

"I am...disobeying an order by not returning to Heaven. They want me to help increase the population." Castiel explained.

"And you don't want to." Sam added on.

The angel nodded. "I do not see how going in the Impala will ensure that none of my siblings arrive, Dean."

"Well, I'd feel better if I can keep an eye on you." Dean mentioned before Bobby picked up. "Bobby! We need a place where we can lay low."

_"What did you boys get into this time?"_

"Angels are after Cas." they all went to the Impala.

_"Well, I don't know if there are wardings for angels..."_

"Bobby..." Dean stepped into the drivers seat.

_"I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks, Bobby." the hunter hung up and gunned the engine. "Bobby's looking for a way to ward them off. Couldn't you engrave those symbols onto your ribs as well?" Dean asked.

Castiel was in the back seat. "I would be unable to find my vessel if I had to leave it. While it would work in theory, I don't want to try."

Dean nodded and turned on some background Metallica music that Sam knew would probably not remain 'background' for very long.

Sam adjusted his sitting position, so he could see both Castiel and Dean. "So, can you explain this situation to me again?"

"The angels want Cas to make babies." Dean stated.

"I do not wish to add to Heaven's forces. Any fledgings that would result from these efforts would no doubt be raised as what Dean calls 'feathered dicks.' I do not want any that would be raised in that environment, and I don't want to be confined to Heaven forever." Castiel explained.

The younger slowly nodded. "Wait, why would you be confined to Heaven? I understand that they would want to build their species up, but there is still the Apocalypse." Sam paused for a moment. "Wouldn't they want as many angels on that as well? All the ones that are fit for battle-" he stopped there.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "That would be accurate."

"Then, why would you be confined?" he inquired. "I understand that they would not allow the pregnant ones to go out, but-"

"Sam, I would be the pregnant one." the angel bluntly confirmed.

Sam stared for a moment out of shock before saying "Cas....you're a guy."

"This vessel is male. Angels are genderless. Long ago, profound bonds were formed, and the archangels determined which one would be more useful on the battlefield. The other would be the bearer. Balthazar was deemed to be more useful as he had more experience and is older than I am." he paused for a moment, seemingly communicating with someone. "We have agreed to avoid our siblings while they are searching for us."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You just figure that out now?"

"Yes." Castiel responded. "Balthazar has fled Heaven and is also on Earth at present."

"Should he lay low at Bobby's too?" Sam suggested.

The elder Winchester brother nearly growled at that. Balthazar? Near Cas? For a long period of time? While they were supposed to be making babies? Dean didn't like it. He hadn't even met the guy yet, but they hadn't had the best track record with Castiel's siblings over the course of their lives.

"Balthazar declined. He said that Raphael and Michael would not dare break up our bond, and if we are apart from one another, one could be captured while the other is still on Earth. It would take longer for either of us to be forced to do this." Castiel longed to be quiet. He didn't particularly like talking this much.

"What about this Gabriel person?" Dean questioned.

The angel straightened a bit. "Gabriel fled from Heaven long ago. We do not know where he is or if he is alive." Castiel responded.

They drove on.

"So, you're telling me that the angels want him to get pregnant?" Bobby had heard many odd things in his life, but this was the icing on the cake.

"Yes, Bobby." Dean groaned. "And we don't want that to happen."

He crossed his legs. "Very well. I've found something that might keep angels out, but it doesn't say whether or not it would stop an archangel."

"Michael and Raphael have larger concerns." Castiel replied.

"Well, let's hope so."

Naomi smacked the table in frustration. All of the bonds had been compliant, and she was sure that their population will start to increase after 12 months, which was the average gestational period for an angel. She herself had taken some time to be with her bondmate and give her a child. Well, she hoped that her bondmate was with child by now.

She had introduced fertility and virility enhancers to all the angels, including the ones she had yet to come into contact with. It should make it much easier for the Heaven's ranks to be supplied.

However, there was one bond that was eluding her. Balthazar had told her that he was going to go fetch Castiel, but neither of them were anywhere to be found. They were avoiding her, and that would have to end now. But how could she draw them out?

"Virgil." she turned to one angel. "Get me one of the children of Balthazar and Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this? Sorry, but I just had to put in Samandriel!!!


	2. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's acting weird, and Dean has noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in this story, so sorry if I write anyone as out of character.

"No, Cas. You need to stay here. We don't want the angels coming after you." Dean commented.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "You are going against some of my siblings. You may need my assistance."

"Yes, but those siblings are the ones after you right now. Bobby's got this place warded up. If you leave, you may not be able to get back in." the hunter urged.

"You may not be strong enough. Lucifer-"

"I know all about what is happening right now, Cas." he interrupted. "I want to make sure that you don't get forced into making babies with Balthazar." Dean still hadn't met the other angel.

Castiel glared at him, and Dean was sharply reminded that the angel had been a warrior for many millennia. "What is the point of hiding here while you go undefended?"

"I'm not defenseless. I got Sam and Bobby with me." Dean pursed his lips.

"Against the entire heavenly host." Castiel had absolutely no confusion in his voice. "I cannot let you do this. I did not raise you from Perdition for you to be smote."

The hunter sighed. "Cas, Lucifer has risen. There are going to be a lot of casualties, and we cannot do anything about it. But if we can prevent the actual Apocalypse from occurring, it will save so many more people."

"Perhaps at the price of yourselves."

"That might just be a risk we have to take."

"I will come with you." Castiel said finally.

Dean's face hardened. "No. You are only one angel against them all, and they want you and Balthazar to get together."

"That might just be a risk we have to take." Castiel repeated Dean's earlier words.

"Cas, I just can't let you out there."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Damn it! I'm worried Cas. About you. About whether or not you would make it out of a fight." Dean groaned.

"They would not kill me."

The elder Winchester brother nodded. "Yeah, I get that, but that doesn't mean I'm all gun-ho for you just basically handing yourself to them on a silver platter to be involved in a two-way rape, 'cause I know neither you nor Balthazar are consenting by any means."

"But if I allow you to go, regardless over whether or not I come with you, you may be killed. You may die, and you may not come back. God can only allow one human so many resurrections." Castiel stared owlishly at Dean.

Dean looked at Cas for a long while before finally saying, "You've been acting weird, Cas. Different from usual." He took a sip of beer.

Castiel blinked. "I am unsure as to how this correlates to our immediate conversation."

"I don't know." Dean shifted. "You normally don't argue with me this much."

"I am simply worried about your life." Cas cocked his head to the side. "I know that you do not care about it very much, but I do."

He flushed red for a moment. "Point still stands. Makes me think somethings wrong with you."

The angel looked down at his vessel momentarily. "I am adequate."

"You hiding something then?"

Castiel squinted. "No. What makes you believe that?"

"Cause your acting weird, and if nothing's wrong, you may be doing it on purpose." the elder Winchester brother huffed. "I don't think you are, but it is an option, Cas."

"I'm hiding nothing. Have faith, Dean."

"Then, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Dean was starting to get super concerned.

Castiel sat down next to Dean and thought for a moment. He fingered the edge of his trench coat in concentration.

"Cas." the hunter's voice came out gentler this time. "Is there something wrong?"

"I do not...believe so." he sounded less sure of himself.

Dean nodded slowly. "You sure?"

Castiel shook his head.

"I can get Sam to research anything." the hunter offered.

The two sat together in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey, Cas." Dean had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he liked the possibility. "You know how you can get pregnant and all."

"Yes, I do believe I know my own biology."

The elder Winchester brother nodded. "Yes, but we haven't exactly been using protection. Like ever."

"Protection?" Castiel cocked his head to the side. "I always carry my angel blade with me, Dean. We are protected."

Dean's blood ran cold. Had he had sex with Cas without informing him of the basics? The hunter had assumed the angel had known about condoms and stuff; he had been around for millennia. Though, he supposed, he had been in Heaven for a long while. "That's not what I meant, Cas."

He blinked. "What did you mean?"

"Damn, I thought you knew. You see, there are these things around nowadays; they were even around thousands of years ago." he paused.

"I still do not understand, Dean. May you clarify?"

The hunter stretched a bit. "Yeah, I'm getting there. Hold your horses."

"I do not have any horses to hold."

Dean plowed on without correcting the angel. "The most well known of these are called condoms. They can prevent things like pregnancy or STDs."

Castiel blinked. "I assume you are referring to the first option."

"I am, Cas."

"We are of different species, Dean. Our gametes are unlikely to form a zygote."

The hunter frowned a bit. "Okay, professor, but you are in a human vessel at this time. Doesn't that change anything?" he inquired.

The angel fidgeted a bit, and it became apparent that he was getting more and more nervous the more he thought about the possibility. "I am unsure. You would have to have come in direct contact with my grace."

"Then, we keep the possibility open. We'll check it out. If you are pregnant, there are options from there. If not, we'll see if something else is wrong with you. Capiche?"

Castiel stared off into the distance. "Then, I assume you are staying?" he asked hopefully.

Dean bit his lip in frustration.

"Michael and Lucifer would be unable to find you or Sam if you stayed here." the angel added on. "That combined with the warding on your ribs would prove to be quite the formidable obstacle."

"We'll stay for at least a little while." Dean finally answered after a brief moment of hesitation.

Castiel looked pleased with himself.

"But first, let's get you checked out, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My profile has been updated with all the stories I'm thinking of writing in the near future; if you see one you like, please tell me!


	3. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel try to figure out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural, so sorry if I write anyone out of character.

Castiel squinted at the box. "I don't understand. How is this supposed to tell me if I am with child?"

Dean sighed. "Well, first you got to take it out of the box, Cas."

The angel carefully took off the seal keeping the box shut and opened it slowly to avoid ripping it. Out fell the pregnancy test.

"This looks similar to the thermometer. Does it work the same way?" Castiel inquired genuinely.

The hunter shook his head. "No, Cas."

"Then, why are they shaped so similarly? That must cause some confusion." the angel nodded seriously.

"Because...fuck, Castiel." Dean shrugged. "It was convenient? I don't know. Ask Sam."

"I will." he promised. "But...how do I use it then?" His eyes narrowed, and his head cocked over to the right side.

The eldest Winchester brother put one leg on a table and leaned over that knee to stare at Cas. "You pee on it."

"I...urinate on it? Dean, I am an angel. I have no need for getting rid of wastes in such a manner." he admonished.

"But can you pee on it? Do you have the ability to?" Dean questioned.

Cas decided to ignore the Winchester for now. "Dean, it says on the box that these things can be incorrect."

The hunter sighed at the subject change but nodded. "Yes, I suppose they can give incorrect result from time to time."

"Then, why are we using it? Isn't there some other way that is more efficient?" He stared owlishly at his lover. "In Heaven, it was mainly determined by Raphael."

Dean pursed his lips. "There are more efficient ways, yeah. There's the doctor's office, but there is no way in hell we'll get those bitches to check to see if a man is pregnant."

"I am not a man, Dean; I am an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah, well, they don't know that, Cas." The hunter patiently explained. "We'd probably get kicked out at best, arrested at worst."

The angel nodded in understanding. "Is there one that is also a hunter? One that knows of the supernatural and other such things?"

Dean had no idea. "I have no idea. Why are you avoiding peeing on the damn stick so much?"

"I do not want to risk inaccurate results." He shifted uncomfortably.

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "You're afraid of peeing, aren't you? You've never done it before, so you're afraid. I get it."

Castiel scoffed. "That is ridiculous, Dean. I do not fear urination; it is a natural process of your species."

"But not of yours." Dean raised his eyebrow.

The angel confirmed this. "Exactly."

"Yeah, well, can you try? I'll talk to Bobby about getting you your doctor or whatever you want. Just pee on the damn stick, Cas." The hunter walked out of the room and left Castiel, presumably to go find the elder hunter.

Castiel stared at the stick. He was supposed to pee on it? Which end? Was it even an end or was he supposed to do it on the middle or maybe even take it apart and do it on the interior? He frowned and looked to the side of the stick. It had two oval shapes with lines through them. The one with the single line said 'Not pregnant,' and the one with the double lines said 'Pregnant.' The angle was unsure as to how this information was helpful when he couldn't figure out how to work it.

The angel went off to find Sam. He was on his laptop as usual, probably searching for a hunt. The younger Winchester brother looked up upon Castiel's entrance.

"Hey, Cas." Sam went back to typing away on his laptop. "What's up?"

"What is up?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "The ceiling, sky, and heavens are all up, but I assume there are more."

He laughed and shook his head a little. "No, I mean how and what are you doing?"

"Oh." The angel understood now. "Dean has asked me to take this test, and I am unsure of how to do so."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And what test is tha-" he looked up. "Is that a pregnancy test?"

Castiel nodded.

"Oh, wow, Cas, I had no idea. Did you go out of the house or...." he trailed off.

The angel of the Lord shook his head. "No, Sam. I have not left the house as per Dean's request. He still wishes for me to take it however. How would I go about doing this?"

"Well," Sam suddenly felt very awkward. "You pee on it?"

Castiel blinked. "Yes, Dean said the same thing. I am more concerned about where I pee on it....the location on the stick?" he looked up hopefully. "And I thought that you might know the answer to that question."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean didn't know the answer?"

"I did not ask him; he had left the room before the question came to mind." The angel responded.

The younger Winchester nodded in understanding. "Okay, well, you see that tip at the top? It's the thinner part by the way."

"Yes." Castiel glanced at the portion of the test. "I see it. Is this where I must urinate?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. It'll take a little while for the results to show up, and do it in the bathroom please?" he asked.

"Of course," the angel of the Lord left the younger Winchester brother to have a mental meltdown over the new information as he went to go take the test.

Once in the bathroom, he frowned. How exactly did humans urinate? He recalled his Father talking about it long ago while creating the humans; God liked to think out loud. He said it was something about osmosis and the amount of water in the blood stream and the kidneys? Castiel couldn't quite recall, but he knew that water had something to do with it. And he had not drunken water in a very long time as it was not a requirement for an angel. Did that mean he should drink some?

No, he should at least try to urinate on the stick first, but how did the humans do that? Which muscles on his vessel did he need to tense or constrict or contract in order for urination to occur? The process befuddled the angel.

He did know one thing for certain however. It was a social requirement for humans to remove their underwear and pants before peeing; otherwise, they would be ferociously targeted by society. The angel proceeded to do the same, feeling proud of himself for completing on step in the long and laborious process.

What came next? Pee did come from his vessel's penis did it not? But that was where semen came from as Castiel knew. Is it possible for both to come out of the same place? How had his Father wired the human male and was it different now that he was occupying Jimmy Novak's body?

Should he just....relinquish control of the vessel for a short moment and let it happen naturally? But then the urine would not be in contact with his grace, and the results would be for that of Jimmy and not him.

Suddenly, Dean marched into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he saw Castiel standing there with no pants or underwear on.

"Cas, there is a lock on this door." Dean motioned to the lock as he shut the door behind him.

The angel looked up sparingly. "Yes, I noticed it."

"Could you lock the door when you don't want to be disturbed?" the hunter inquired.

Cas blinked. "I am undisturbed."

"All right." Dean deadpanned, giving up. "You still doing that?"

The angel of the Lord confirmed this with a nod. "I am unsure how to urinate."

"Well, for one, drink water since there is probably nothing to pee in that body of yours." the hunter awkwardly shifted. "Try...I don't know....muscle relaxation? Some people find that bending forward helps." he shrugged and went to the sink. Hey, Cas had his problems, but Dean came here for a reason. He took out his razor.

Meanwhile, Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean had just gone into the same bathroom that he never saw nor heard Cas leave. Is it possible that the angel could have just flew out instead? No, he saw how confused Cas was. There was no way he figured that thing out yet. That meant Dean had went in there while Cas was still there.

He didn't hear any screaming, so he assumed that nothing bad had happened.

"And now we wait." Dean set the test down.

"How long do we wait?" Cas inquired impatiently.

"Until it gives us the result."

"When will it give us the result?"

"When it figures it out." Dean responded. "Maybe a minute? I don't know; I normally don't deal with these girlie things. Sam might know; he's had more long term relationships than I have."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "Sam has sired children?"

Dean let out a breathey laugh. "Not to our knowledge, no, but he might have had a few scares with Jess or someone."

The angel nodded in understanding.

"You can pull up your pants now by the way." Dean informed before reconsidering. "You know what? On second thought, leave them off. I have an idea that just might make Sam go away from his precious laptop for five minutes."

Castiel squinted slightly, unsure of what Dean exactly meant before noticing something. "Dean, is that the result?" he pointed to the test.

Dean nodded and looked at it closely before his eyes widened comically. "Err.....congratulations?"

"For what?" the angel observed the test himself afterwards. "Oh..."

"Yeah...." Dean scratched the back of his head. "You're pregnant."

"It could be inaccurate." Castiel straightened ever so slightly.

The hunter allowed this. "Yeah, I guess, but those don't happen all too often, Cas. The important thing is whether or not you want it to be inaccurate."

The angel looked conflicted. "I do not wish to make assumptions without reliable facts."

Dean sighed deeply. "Isn't there a way for you angels to tell or something? Some sort of mojo?"

Castiel shook his head. "We are as much unaware of such things as humans are, so we also require some testing."

"Okay." the hunter straightened. "Bobby's searching for a doctor; God, he asked me a lot of questions when I asked him to do it."

The angel of the Lord cocked his head to the side. "Sam did not ask many questions when I asked where I was supposed to urinate on the stick."

Dean snorted a bit. "He was probably freaking out inside, the freak. The point is to think theoretically though."

Cas squinted. "I don't understand."

"If the test is correct, which it probably is, do you want to keep it?" Dean asked solemnly.

The angel fell silent for a good two or three minutes. "If it is correct, the child would be as much yours as it is mine, so you would have an opinion on the matter."

The hunter shook his head. "I did not ask for my opinion. I asked for yours, Cas."

"Your opinion is important to me. I know how much you care about family, and the year that it would theoretically take would only be a small percentage of my life." the angel responded.

"How about I say this: if you would want to keep it, great. I'll support you, and we'll have a kid. If you don't want to keep it, great. I'll support you, and we'll get through this together. It is your choice, Cas, whether or not you would want to carry the child or not." Dean explained slowly.

Cas shifted slightly. "In such a circumstance, I would not want to carry a child and birth one in the middle of the Apocalypse, especially while I'm the only angel you have completely and permanently on your side. Yet I would find myself hesitant to destroy the Nephilim despite being an Abomination."

Dean leant against the wall. "You don't have to come up with an answer now. You can think about it."

"I used to think Sam was an Abomination." Castiel added on. "My opinion on the matter has changed now, but would it do the same in this theoretical situation?"

"Maybe." the hunter allowed.

"I would not wish to destroy an innocent life." The angel finally declared after a few moments. "I also would not wish to be weakened during this trying time, but I would not be of much help otherwise since I am staying here for now."

The elder Winchester nodded in understanding and gestured for the angel to continue.

"If this theoretical situation is reality, I would want to strive to stop the Apocalypse before the spawn is born." Castiel decided.

"So, you would not abort it?" Dean checked.

"No, I would not." the angel confirmed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a list of other stories I wish to sometime write on my profile, so feel free to tell me if you want any in particular. ;)


	4. The Children of Castiel and Balthazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi needs something to hold over Castiel and Balthazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. I apologize if I write anyone out of character. This is the first time I'm writing Samandriel.

"Hello, Samandriel." Naomi greeted serenely as she rested on a chair in front of the younger angel.

He dipped his head slightly. "Greetings, Naomi."

"Have you heard from either of your parents recently?" Her eyes sliced over his figure. "Castiel or Balthazar?"

"No, I have not." He denied this. "I assume this is about their refusal to procreate?"

Naomi nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Samandriel. Procreation is very important, especially now that our population is dwindling. We have to reproduce, or the angels will go extinct, understand?"

Samandriel, of course, understood her words. "I understand, Naomi."

"Good." She pursed her lips. "Castiel and Balthazar obviously do not. Both have fled Heaven and are in hiding in one of the other realms though we are able to easily eliminate places like Hell or Purgatory that they would find unsuitable."

The angel frowned. "Why am I here?"

"Because we need to reteach Castiel and Balthazar some of the deepest, most sacred facets of our culture." Naomi instructed. "They have ignored our calls, our prayers to frolic in a realm other than Heaven. They have refused to help our species in some of our most troubling times. They have deliberately disobeyed orders sent out for the greater good of the realms."

Samandriel's brow furrowed. "You need to reteach them? I thought Castiel was retaught recently."

Naomi confirmed this. "That is correct, but it is obvious that the message did not sink in."

"That has never happened before, has it?" The other angel assumed.

She gazed at him. "No, Samandriel. It hasn't. Every time one of us needs a reminder of our place in the universe, we are able to adapt back to the way God has made us to be. But not Castiel. No, Castiel has received lesson upon lesson, but nothing works. He is simply different from the rest of us."

He straightened his back. "Then, why get him back? If you can't get him back to normal, wouldn't it be best to just let him go?"

Naomi shook her head violently. "No! We cannot do that, Samandriel. God is the one to decide that, and we would never let him go at such a trying time, understand? We need Castiel. We need him to come back to us and help repopulate the species."

Samandriel's jaw tightened. "And what of Balthazar?" He spoke his father's actual name as was customary for angels.

"We have not had any luck in located him either." She leaned forward. "Actually, we were hoping that you would provide some insight onto one of your parents' locations."

"Castiel has made many mistakes, but his heart is in the right place." He defended.

Naomi stood up, and Virgil came into the room. Samandriel looked back in confusion as another member of the host came and stood behind him. He stared back into Naomi's eyes as she approached him.

"It is obvious that you wish for Balthazar and Castiel to do what they want. You do not want them to be forced into giving you some more siblings even if we do need it right now." Her eyes glittered ominously in the light. "And that is correct, Samandriel. Castiel's heart is in the right place. He does things, sometimes stupid things, for those he cares for. Let's see if he comes for you."

Virgil suddenly dropped a small wooden stick, a match, and the ground around Samandriel caught fire in a circle commonly recognized as an angel trap.

"Castiel will come for me only when I am in danger, and you will not harm me." Samandriel spoke confidently.

Naomi laughed. "Big words for someone who doesn't know what we will be doing."

And everything went black for Samandriel.

"When will he wake up?" A young looking girl with blond hair gestured to Samandriel. They were in Heaven's dungeons, a place that hadn't been used for many millennia.

An Asian man, her brother, shrugged. "I don't know, Ariel. It depends on how hard he was hit. Virgil must've gotten him good."

"He was one of our last hopes." Ariel frowned. "I never realized how easily all of us could be captured."

"Not all of us our here yet." The same brother, Jophiel, responded. "Samandriel was probably just the next on their list. Phanuel, Sidriel, and Zephon have not been captured yet."

She nodded. "Yes, I know that, but how long can they last before they arrive to? Naomi will send out a message to both Castiel and Balthazar, and you know that they will answer the call."

"And we cannot have that." Another female, Moroni, agreed, her curls as dark as her skin as they bounced around.

Azrael, a female with dark hair, agreed. "Castiel and Balthazar would be captured almost immediately upon an assault."

A tall man named Haniel nodded. "They would." He paused. "What do you think stopped Castiel and Balthazar from coming back this time? They have always responded to these calls."

"That is probably what Naomi was trying to figure out." Ariel bit her lip nervously. "Something has changed for both of them. They're more rebellious, and you know how much different Castiel has been acting ever since he raised the Righteous Man from Hell."

"Could it be in response to his interactions with humans?" Moroni offered. "He may have found a human that he likes and doesn't want to leave."

Jophiel raised a stark eyebrow. "I doubt that Castiel would be seeing anyone, Moroni. The only humans he has really come into close and consistent contact with are the Winchesters and some of their other hunter friends."

"So it would have to be with one of them, perhaps even the Righteous Man himself." She argued.

"Even if that is true, Castiel would still most likely respond to the call." He retorted.

Moroni sighed. "If you were in a relationship, Jophiel, you would not leave your lover to go get pregnant by another man."

Jophiel's eyes narrowed. "So he would rather get pregnant by the same man: Dean Winchester?"

Azrael interrupted, looking stunned. "I don't think Castiel is all that interested in getting pregnant right now, Jophiel."

"But would he not rather be impregnated by his lover?" He pondered. "And you know that Naomi has increased the fertility and virility of the angels in this trying time? Castiel would have no knowledge of this."

Ariel bit her lip. "But if he were willing to create life, why would he create it with a human? The offspring would be a Nephilim, an Abomination."

Jophiel shrugged. "Some beings do strange things for love, Ariel. We cannot be expected to know what he is thinking."

She agreed. "What if he is accidentally impregnated?"

"He may decide to keep it; he may not. Castiel holds all of us close to his heart, but at the same time, Lucifer has risen from the Cage. It is unlikely that he would want to raise a child in such an environment, and he would not want to be weakened at this time." He sent a meaningful glance to his siblings. "He does want to protect the Winchesters, you know."

Haniel sat down on the dungeon floor. "I wish Castiel and Balthazar were here." He bleakly said.

"Same," his siblings said in unison.

"But they must remain safe." Moroni emphasized. "We are merely bargaining chips for Naomi; she will not kill us less lose the chip."

Azrael sighed. "I guess we're stuck here for a while then. How odd. I would have assumed that Naomi would have assigned us some other members of the host to form profound bonds ourselves. In total, the bonds would result in more newborn fledglings than the union between Castiel and Balthazar could ever hope to achieve in one go."

"I suspect that she is slightly crazed at this point." Ariel wisely pointed out. "Never before has Heaven been defied so many times by one single angel, not since Lucifer. She probably fears what the result would be if Castiel and Balthazar can get away with this. Other members of the host may take it as a sign that they too can rebel and face no punishment. Our fathers' rebellion is in theory threatening the structure of Heaven, our entire way of life."

She pursed her lips. "It would be similar to the state Heaven was in after Lucifer's fall."

"Precisely." The other angel nodded her head in agreement. "But what if they idea has merit?"

Haniel gazed at her fiercely. "Are you suggesting rebellion?"

"No, no." She quickly reassured her brother. "Not at all. I'm just thinking that it might be time for a change. A new beginning. A new way of life. We cannot be expected to do the same thing for all eternity. We cannot be expected to do whatever our Father, our God says we have to do. If a human does not want to have a baby, they do not have a baby, but if Castiel or any other angel doesn't want to have a baby, they are hunted down. What else could this lead to? Would we be expected to kill innocents, destroy siblings, roast the world in Hellfire if we are told to? Are we to abandon our core principles, our morals if we are told to? Are we to turn on Castiel and Balthazar or turn on each other or turn on the rest of the heavenly host if we are told to?"

"If we are commanded to do so, is it not our duty?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ariel dipped her head in acknowledgement. "That is how it is done now, yes, but tell me something." She paused.

Haniel furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell you what?"

"Would you kill any of us if you were told to?" She deadpanned.

He paused. "It would depend on the situation. If you were killing innocents, taking millions of lives, yes, I would. Otherwise, no, I would not."

"Even if you were commanded to do so?"

Haniel looked uncomfortable. "Even if I was commanded to do so."

Ariel smiled at him. "Thank you, Haniel. Castiel and Balthazar would be proud of you if they heard that."

Just then, Naomi herself stormed into the dungeon with a stormy look on her face and fire in her eyes. The rest of the angels, sin Samandriel, jumped up in response.

"Where are Balthazar and Castiel?" She growled, glaring at them, daring them to lie to her.

They glanced at each other. Good. She still hadn't found either of them.

"I don't know, Naomi." Moroni spoke up. "You've asked us before, and it is difficult to gain knowledge while locked in Heaven's dungeons."

She sniffed. "That is true. Are any of you lying to me?"

"No, Naomi." She answered for the group. "We know what the punishment for lying is; we would never."

Naomi straightened her back. "Nevertheless, you are all very attached to both of them, yes? You hold sentiment, emotion for your fathers."

"We love them, yes. They are our fathers, the ones who gave us life." Haniel responded.

"Incorrect. God gave you life; without him, the command for your birth would have never been sent out. Castiel and Balthazar would not have conceived you." She narrowed her eyes.

He blinked. "But they are directly the ones who gave us life. We hold as much sentiment for them as any human would for their parents." He instantly cringed at the comparison.

"You are not human." Naomi stalked over. "None of you are. I should have known." She tutted.

Ariel looked nervous. "Known what?"

"That there is too much of Castiel in you. Samandriel said it himself: too much heart has always been Castiel's problem. It appears to be yours too."

She blinked. "And why does that matter?"

"We are angels, warriors of God. There is no time to feel; we cannot afford sentiment." Naomi's icy gaze sliced through them.

Moroni scoffed. "And what are you going to do? Rip our feelings out of us?"

Her attention was brought to the other angel. "Yes, that is what I intend to do. I overheard you discuss whether or not I would kill you since you are my bargaining chips for Castiel and Balthazar. The answer is no; I will not kill you."

"That doesn't seem very effective."

"Maybe not, but I am trying something else. I believe little Castiel and Balthazar will come crawling back to me if I threaten not your life but your emotions, your empathy. A century ago, Castiel was overheard saying that he would rather see you all dead than without emotions like every good member of the host. I guess it is time to test that theory." She smirked. "And I overheard you talking about whether or not Castiel could be with the child of the Righteous Man. We are looking into it. When we find him, if he is pregnant with a Nephilim, it will be destroyed like the Abomination that it is."

Her smile was like ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of stories I want to write in the future on my profile, so feel free to check it out and tell me which ones you'd like to see! :)
> 
> BONUS POINTS FOR THOSE WHO CAN RECOGNIZE ALL THE RHETORICAL DEVICES IN THE PARAGRAPH STARTING WITH "'NO, NO,' SHE REASSURED HER BROTHER."


	5. Doctor Frederick Burkhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finally finds a doctor with knowledge on the supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing in this story, so I apologize in advance if I write anyone out of character.
> 
> SPANISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF I MESS UP A LITTLE BIT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TELL ME IF I DO, SO I CAN CORRECT IT. :)

Dean stared at his lover as the angel entertained himself by trying to figure out how a television remote operated.

"I do not understand-why is the power button the one with the line in the circle? Is this a symbol from some ancient culture or alphabet I have no knowledge of?" The angel looked thoroughly confused with it.

The elder Winchester brother shrugged. "To hell if I know."

"It comes from binary." Sam looked up from his laptop. "The line stands for 'on,' and the circle is 'off.'"

"Thank you, professor." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Binary..." Castiel repeated the word as he stared thoughtfully at the device. "And what does this stick do?"

The hunter leant forward. "It allows the holder to control what appears on that TV screen over there." He pointed across the room.

"So I am in command?"

"If you want to think about it that way, sure." Dean shrugged.

Castiel pressed the button with a determined look on his face, waiting for the television to light up. It didn't. "Dean, it's malfunctioning."

"You gotta point it at the receiver." The hunter gestured to the receiver. "That way it picks up the signal and knows what you are trying to do."

"It can know things? Does it have a soul or consciousness?"

Dean smirked. "Only in horror movies."

The angel of the Lord tried again while pointing at the receiver, and this time, it worked. He continued to stare at the device. "What are all the other buttons for?"

"Well, you can change the channel, the input, the volume, anything I guess." The elder Winchester explained. "Within reason, of course."

"I see." Castiel narrowed his eyes as he focused on the remote. He pressed some random buttons.

The channel was changed. There was a woman on the screen with tears in her eyes as she stared at a slightly taller man.

"Me encanta el forma en que me haces sentir. Siempre recordaré hoy, Juan." The woman lovingly said.

"Are you watching the Spanish channel?" Dean raised an eyebrow incredulously, sad that he could not understand what his lover was so transfixed on.

Castiel held up a hand and continued to watch the show.

"All right, then." The hunter sighed. "Gotta get me some Spanish lessons."

The man on the television looked down before meeting the woman's eyes. "Lo siento, Angela. No puedo estar contigo." Juan looked away from the woman and stared off into the distance.

"¿ Por qué no?" Angela had put her hands to her face in despair. "¡Te amo!"

"Tengo que irme por tu seguridad." Juan brought his hand up to her face but let it fall just before it made contact. "Adiós, Angela." He walked away.

"¡No te vayas, Juan!" She shouted at him, but he did not look back. "Estoy embarazada, y es tu hijo." Angela said the last part quietly.

Sam looked up to Castiel. He understood what was going on in this program; the writer probably wasn't very proficient yet. **(unfortunately...)**

Wordlessly, Castiel turned the television off and handed the controller to Dean. "You may commandeer the device now." The angel walked into a different room.

"What was that about?" Dean looked confused.

The younger Winchester brother looked up from his laptop screen. "He was probably reminded of something he hadn't thought about in a little while."

"What?" The other Winchester looked at his brother incredulously. "What could possibly remind Cas of something on this program?"

Sam bit his lip as he looked to his brother. "I don't know, Dean. A woman who is completely in love with a man, but he must leave for her safety. And she's pregnant."

"Oh." Dean frowned. "I'm not going to leave Cas. That's ridiculous."

The younger brother shook his head. "You say that now, but it was a different story earlier. Didn't you two have that argument over whether or not you would leave while he's on lockdown here?"

"Shit." The hunter sighed. "Well, he's not supposed to be all girly about that; there are no chick-flick moments, dude."

Sam frowned. "Sometimes, it is best to show compassion, Dean. Show that you care."

"How do you expect me to? I've never had to do this before!" Dean's eyes widened. 

"First off, relax for once. I doubt you'll be able to show Cas how much you actually care for him if you look constipated."

"Bitch."

"Jerk. Second, maybe allow a chick-flick moment every now and then? It's not healthy for you to keep all that bottled in, Dean, and if anyone can help you get it out, it's Cas." Sam informed.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to get all sappy and stuff with him? I show him that I care just fine!"

"There's always room for improvement." The younger argued. "The day when mankind can improve no more is the day mankind goes extinct."

"Stop being philosophical."

"Stop being a jerk!" Sam defended himself. "I'm only trying to help you, you know."

Bobby had come in a little while ago and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to know what you two are fighting about now."

Dean groaned and looked to the fatherly figure. "Nothing, Bobby. What's up?"

"I found a doctor not too far from here actually. Told him the situation. He's coming to us, so Cas doesn't have to go outside the wards." The oldest hunter informed.

Sam sat up, argument forgotten. "That's great, Bobby. Uh, when will he be here?"

"Any time now, I imagine. His name is Dr. Frederick Burkhart." He looked around the room. "Speaking of, where's Cas? I thought he wanted you guys to teach him how to work the TV."

"We taught him until he wanted to do something else." Dean swallowed uncomfortably.

Bobby eyes him suspiciously. "Okay, but he did seem awfully eager to learn..."

"Yeah." The hunter spoke up.

"I'm going to go wait for Dr. Burkhart." He turned to leave the room. "Dean, you get Cas ready, okay? I don't want to hear any whining from either of you."

Dean nodded and sat still for a moment before standing. "I'm gonna get Cas."

"You do that." Sam typed speedily on his laptop.

The elder looked over his shoulder in interest as he passed. "Vampires, Sam? Where is this?"

"Go get Cas." The younger glared at his brother.

The hunter sighed as he exited the room and made his way around the house to where he was confident Cas would be. His bedroom. That seemed to be the place where Cas went to the most when he needed some alone time, so since he didn't actually sleep himself, he normally went to the place where his lover did.

"Cas?" Dean spoke as he slowly opened the door to his bedroom.

His angel was sitting on his bed facing a bare wall. He remained there, unmoving, unblinking, for a few moments before looking up to Dean.

"Why do you think I raised you from Perdition, Dean?" He asked honestly.

Dean blinked once before closing the door behind him. "Well, you obviously had your orders to raise the Righteous Man or whatever."

"Did I? Or did that responsibility lie with another?" Cas looked into Dean's eyes.

"I don't know, Cas. It couldn't have been love or whatever. We had never talked at that point yet." The hunter shrugged.

"What did I see in you, Dean? What do you think I saw when I looked at you, beaten and bloody, for the first time in Hell?" Castiel prompted.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I was a bit burnt? Too crispy for your tastes? I know I could have been a bit more well-done or even medium rare, but-"

"I was not speaking of the meat on your bones, Dean." The angel turned himself towards his lover. "I meant your soul. Your tortured soul. What did I see in it? Why did I save you and not anyone else?"

"I was the least demonic of the bunch?" The hunter offered.

Castiel shook his head. "You could be the worst demon in Hell, and I would still go to you, Dean."

Dean's heart raced, but he couldn't let that be shown. "So, what did you see? Why was I saved?"

The angel stood up and stared into Dean's eyes. "That is the question, isn't it?"

"You mean you don't know?" The human raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I know very well why I raised you from Perdition, but you do not. You do not think you deserved to be saved, so I want you to think about why I thought you did. Once you have your answer, I want to know about it, Dean." Castiel smirked in victory. "Now, what was it you needed?" 

Dean stood there, momentarily stunned by Cas's challenge. Him? Deserve to be saved? Not by a long shot. Cas knew what he had done down there, so how could he still look at him the way he does, still sleep with him, still be okay with keeping a theoretical baby? "Bobby found a doctor for you; he should be here anytime now."

The angel of the Lord nodded in acknowledgement. "And where will we be doing this...test?"

"I don't know." The hunter shrugged. "In here is fine, I guess. You want me in here with you?"

Cas bit his lip and agreed. "Only you, Dean."

"And Dr. Burkhart."

"And Dr. Burkhart."

Dean frowned in contemplation. "I wonder how Bobby found him."

"Cause he is the only doctor in the supernatural world to successfully help a mother give birth to werewolf cubs without killing her." Bobby entered the room. "He's very good at his job, and he's seen all sorts of creatures."

"Yes," a tall African American man entered the room with a rather large bag. "I'm Dr. Burkhart, but you can call me Fred."

Bobby gave Dean a thumbs up as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Fred." Cas greeted. "My name is Castiel, and this is Dean."

Fred smiled at him. "So, which one of you thinks you're pregnant?" He inquired.

"Cas is the one with the positive pee-stick." Dean directed the doctor to his lover.

"Okay," the doctor put his bag down. "Sorry, but what species are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel responded as he usually did.

Fred dipped his head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, I admit that I have never worked with an angel before." He warned them both.

"You would not have. Things like this are generally taken care of in Heaven under close watch by Raphael, but I am not supposed to be with Dean. I am supposed to be with a different angel physically right now, but neither of us are willing to partake in such things." Cas explained.

The doctor understood. "So, you're down here now to hide from them?"

"That is correct."

"I have a few small at-home tests I can run that are more accurate than the over-the-counter test, but I'm sure that you know those things are normally reliable." Fred warned. "I also brought a portable ultrasound that we can look at."

Dean sat down on a nearby chair and crossed his legs. "Do what you gotta do, doc."

"Castiel, may you please get on the bed?" Fred suggested.

Cas did as he was told.

"I'm going to draw some blood to see if we can get some more reliable data." He described what he was going to do. "It'll only take a few minutes."

The doctor gently pulled out a needle and bunched the arm of Castiel's clothing near the top. He tied a rubber band around his arm and slowly eased the needle into one of the veins. Castiel watched as blood began to go into the needle all the way until Fred pulled it out of his arm and into a test.

"Now, while we are waiting on that, are there any other questions I can answer?"

"What is the percent error for this test?" Cas cocked his head to the side.

Fred answered him. "With every test, there is always a margin of error, but this test searches for specific hormones related with pregnancy. It is very low, and its results can be taken as fact. We will, however, use an ultrasound for further confirmation."

The angel understood this just as the test was finishing up. Fred looked at it carefully before turning to the human and the angel. "Congratulations. It looks like you're pregnant." He took out a machine from his bag.

Dean couldn't really say he was all that surprised since blood tests were just about as reliable as the pee-sticks, but he did feel a rush of warmth coarse through him. Cas had said he would want to keep the theoretical baby; did that mean he would be a father?

He looked to his lover, whose face remained the same.

"Can you take off your shirt please?" Fred began to power on the machine.

Castiel stiffly nodded and methodically removed the clothing on his upper half.

"This will feel cold, Castiel, so I apologize in advance." Fred spread the gel on his abdomen, surprised that the angel didn't seem to have a reaction to it. He guessed that perhaps angels were just immune to temperature.

Cas moved his eyes to stare into Dean's for a long while as Fred worked with the ultrasound. Slowly, a picture came up that Fred could show to the two of them.

"What are we looking at, doc?" Dean didn't take his eyes away from his angel's until Cas did.

Fred showed them a printed out version. "Well, I'm going to put this in Layman's terms. There are two in here."

"Twins?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Precisely." The doctor pointed them both out with his pen. "Are you two going to be keeping them?"

"Yes," Castiel answered forcefully.

Fred dipped his head. "You both have my congratulations then. I gave Bobby my number in case of emergencies, and I will be staying in the Sioux Falls area." He promised.

"Thank you." The angel thanked.

"Call about scheduling the next appointment later please." He packed up his stuff. "I got another appointment in twenty minutes across town."

It was just Dean and Cas then.

"Cas?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

"I've never done more than one at a time before." The angel swallowed thickly.

"Don't worry about it. You got me, Sam, Bobby, and Fred to help you through this." The human scanned his lover. "Is there anything else wrong?"

Castiel looked distracted. "I feel like something is wrong."

"Why?" He prompted.

"It is not Balthazar though he does express similar concerns." The angel frowned. "I am unsure." He glanced up at Dean, and his expression cleared.

Dean pursed his lips as his angel started putting back his shirt on.

Why _did_ Castiel save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has an opinion on genders, names, etc, feel free to tell me!
> 
> AND PLEASE, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I MESSED UP THE SPANISH PART. :)


	6. The Comedy of Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the meaning of the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so I apologize if I write anyone out of character. I got the summary/chapter title from an online name meaning website, so sorry if it is inaccurate.
> 
> Update came way sooner than anticipated, so sorry to that one commenter I gave the wrong time for. XD

The Comedy of Errors. Shakespeare. One of his first and shortest plays he had ever written. It involved mistaken identity and confusion being used as slapstick humor with two sets of twins being separated at birth, on in Ephesus, one in Syracruse. One set of twins were both named Dromio, and they were the slaves. Antipholus was the given name to both of the other sets of twins.

Egeon had gone to find and reunite his family, but he was arrested for doing so. Instead, he told the duke a story about how they were separated. Both sets of twins eventually made it into the same city at last, but the confusion of course did not end there. There were also issues with seduction, infidelity, debt, the works. All common human misdeeds.

There was a character in that play. A character with the same name as him. He was a merchant.

But he had left him, had he not? Back when they fought together in Heaven. Castiel had grown up with him, fought with him, bonded with him. So why did he fake his death? What did he, Castiel, do to deserve believing that he was dead for so long?

He didn't have an answer, and honestly, he never expected to. Castiel remembered Shakespeare. He was an interesting man, very passionate about his work. The playwright had taken a particular liking to Balthazar, who had come with Castiel on that journey. They had frequently spoken with each other then.

Almost immediately after they left, Shakespeare had come out with a new play. The Comedy of Errors. With a certain someone having his name put in there.

Castiel would be lying if he said Balthazar hadn't been the least bit pleased with that development.

But now he had twins too. Just like the Antipholuses and the Dromios. Surely, it wouldn't end up the same way, right? They would not be separated. They would not be taken to different cities, raised by different people. They would not encounter each other as adults to find that they didn't know one another.

At least, that is what he hoped. He knew that as soon as Heaven learned of his pregnancy, they would fly swiftly to terminate it. At this time, his womb was supposed to be holding an angel, not two Nephilim. But did Castiel care?

No, no he did not. Dean didn't either. In actuality, he was ecstatic if a bit worried. Lucifer and Michael and Raphael and the rest of the host were still out there, and they still posed a large threat to the safety of his children and the Winchester family.

Castiel had not left the safety of Dean's bedroom yet though Dean had gone out to get some dinner before coming back in almost instantly. It seemed as if the human would rather be around him than anyone else at the moment.

"Wan' some?" Dean offered through a mouthful of some cheap fast food.

The angel shook his head. "I do not require sustenance."

"That doesn't mean you don't want any." The hunter swallowed. "We don't technically need sex, Cas, but we still do it." He shrugged.

"Sex has its purposes." He argued weakly.

Dean laughed. "Not the stuff we were doing, buddy."

Castiel nodded and fell silent.

The eldest Winchester brother frowned and stared at his lover quietly. He had been so very quiet ever since Fred had come and gone, ever since he found out he was pregnant for certain. Why was that? What was on his mind?

Should he ask him about it?

"What's up with you, Cas?" Dean leaned forward a bit. "You've been very quiet ever since the doctor left. You having second thoughts?" he asked in uncertainty.

The angel shook his head violently. "No, Dean. I'm just thinking."

"About?" He encouraged.

"How difficult their lives will inevitably be." Cas admitted. "They are Nephilim, Dean, and they are in me at a time where I am supposed to have full-blooded angels in me. If Heaven hears of this, there will be backlash, and punishment will be swift though prolonged and painful. They would kill both of them before getting Balthazar to replace them with something more 'worthy' of being alive."

Dean sniffed. "Sounds prejudiced to me."

"Angels have never been known to be the most tolerant of people. We do what God tells us to do, and God is telling us that we need to procreate and create more divine life." Castiel frowned.

"Yeah, but what is up with their reeducation strategies? Wouldn't that do more harm than good?" The human crossed his legs.

"There are occasions where it may get a little too violent, and the recipient will take time to suppress it." He carefully worded this.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Suppress it? That doesn't sound like a good idea. Sammy told me that it would eventually all come out anyway."

"It does, but then, they are sent to suppress it again." The angel responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does it come out?" He prodded.

Cas straightened slightly. "I have met some of my brethren who have been unable to look at Raphael without feeling immense fear for millennia. Some have switched positions with their bondmate since they were unable to go back onto the battlefield and were therefore deemed useless on that front."

"And God doesn't think this is a problem?" Dean asked incredulously.

"He is aware of the issue and tries to rectify it when He has spare time, but He is busy, Dean. There are larger concerns in this universe than how Heaven works for angels. Plus, angels are replaceable. Once they get worn out, a member of the younger generation, perhaps even one of their own children, takes their place." The angel explained patiently.

"So, if you were to be reeducated for this little thing we've got going on here-"

Castiel interrupted him. "I will be fine, Dean. I've always been fine."

"Just because you were fine for one doesn't mean you'll be fine for all. For Sam and I, some hunts are dull and normal, but we both have some scars in our brains that'll stay with us forever." He poked his temple for emphasis.

"Raphael knows that the more of us he breaks, the more likely it is that Father will intervene and put a stop to his methods of reeducating us." The angel looked sympathetic. "I would not worry about it, Dean. It has lasted for millennia."

Dean still didn't like it, but he supposed that he would get nowhere continually pressing the topic with Cas. Instead, he took another bite of his sandwich. Damn, it was a good sandwich too. The meat, cooked perfectly. The bun, not smashed. The condiments, placed with such care on his food that it must have been made by Leonardo da Vinci.

And there was pie in the fridge too. Pie that would be good. Good pie.

"How are Sam and Bobby doing?" Castiel decided to make light conversation as he kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed.

"They're doing fine. You know, you could walk out and go see them; they'd love to hear from you." Dean chewed on his food slowly, savoring every bite of Heaven wrapped in a bun.

The angel sighed. "No, I don't think so. Not tonight."

"They don't actually know whether or not you're pregnant yet. I know Sam'll be overjoyed; he's always been into domesticity and other stuff. God, he can be such a girl sometimes, you know?"

"Sam is a male." He cocked his head to the side. "Unless he has recently come across a revelation that he is not and is in need of a transition."

"I meant it metaphorically." Dean shrugged. "Whatever; point is, you should go out and talk to them before they start worrying. I know Sam has been since you left in the middle of that Spanish program."

Castiel remembered that program well. "They were so unused to the idea that I could actually get pregnant though."

"As was I." The hunter argued. "You know, we deal with supernatural stuff all the time. I don't even think this is the weirdest thing we've ever come across. They're not gonna treat you differently now that you got two lives inside of you." He gestured vaguely to his abdomen.

Castiel looked down at himself. "I suppose you are right, but I will not do that now." He rubbed his eyes before looking confused and slightly dazed.

Dean continued to chew as he stared at his lover. Why did Cas save him from Hell besides the fact that he was the Righteous Man? It couldn't have been for his incredibly charming looks or his wicked sense of humor. No, both of those didn't exist down in that Pit, so what had Cas seen in him. Did he see someone who was pitiful enough to land himself in Hell and require saving? Did he see an opportunity to have a relationship with him? He didn't think so.

The angel of the Lord suddenly looked really uncomfortable. "Dean, my jaw is not functioning properly." He managed out.

"Looks like you're managing fine. What's wrong?" The hunter put down the rest of his perfect sandwich.

"My jaw is trying to force itself open, and it seems like I'm going to inhale deeply if I let it?" Cas grit out through closed teeth.

Dean analyzed his lover words before coming to a conclusion. "It's a yawn, Cas. Just let it happen."

The angel looked to the human in slight fear before just letting it happen. Tears sprung into his eyes.

"And why is my vessel leaking?"

"That happens sometimes." He smirked a bit. "Do you really not know what a yawn is? It happens when you're tired."

Castiel shook his head frantically. "I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. I do not require sleep."

"That's right." Dean suddenly realized that too. "Maybe it was a fluke?"

The angel denied the possibility. "No, it's never happened before."

"You think it has something to do with them?" He gestured to his abdomen again.

Castiel did not know the answer.

"Okay, you sit tight; I'm going to call Fred really quick." Dean whipped out his phone.

The angel couldn't really hear what they were saying, but he heard his lover say things like "yeah, this hasn't ever happened to him, doc" and "what other sorts of stuff would be effected?" He found that he yearned to be part of a conversation that was about him. Why didn't Dean let him call the good doctor himself? While Castiel was aware that he was not the best phone user in the world, he was capable of holding a conversation with a human. He was capable of doing things for himself, and Dean knew that. He had certainly delegated tasks of importance to him before, knowing well that they would get done. So what was different now?

Oh, right. He was pregnant. Dean had never had to be with a pregnant person before, but why was he acting like this? He wasn't in the least bit unable to do things that he used to be able to do. Well, besides go outside and risk his siblings smiting him, but he'd get back to that later.

"Thanks," Dean hung up the phone abruptly. "Doc said that sometimes with interspecies relationships the traits of the father's species can temporarily become your own as well, so it looks like you're going to be down here with us mortals for a little while."

Cas blinked, but he said something Dean didn't expect. "Does that mean I have to urinate again?!?" He did not like the idea.

The elder Winchester brother sighed. "Yes, Cas. Peeing is part of being human, or human-like. I thought you'd be more concerned about vulnerability or something, but no. Jesus." He looked like he was getting a migraine.

"So what does a yawn indicate?" The angel carefully pronounced the word as if it were something exotic.

"Normally, it means you're tired, so I guess it's bed for you. Unless you want food?" Dean offered.

Castiel considered this for a few moments. "Do you have any burgers? I like burgers."

The hunter shot him a wicked grin. "That, my angel, I do have."

The angel of the Lord ate his burger in silence, pondering the most recent revelation. He'd get back to Dean being an overprotective mother-hen later, but now, his mind was focused on only one thing. Human traits. They had to eat, but that was easy enough. They had to sleep, and he didn't know how to do that. Most terrifyingly, they had to urinate. Why was that a bodily function? It seemed almost unnatural, not natural at all.

He decided that if he had to curse someone, he would make them have to urinate. Though he supposed that that might not be so effective on humans or other species who did urinate.

"You tired?" Dean asked.

Cas touched the corner of his eye, thinking. "I believe so. How do I proceed?"

"Well, you can't sleep in that stuff." The hunter started.

The angel looked down at himself. "Yes, I assumed that that would be the case." He took off his trench coat and tie before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Dean tried not to stare. "I have some t shirts you can borrow." He looked up from his drawer to see his lover naked except for boxers and tossed one to him, knowing that there would probably be no sex tonight.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas slowly pulled the shirt on. It was too big for him, but he didn't care. It smelled a lot like Dean. Alcohol, old books, leather, gasoline.

He didn't know how to sleep yet, but he knew it wouldn't be too hard with Dean guiding him.

There would be confusion throughout his pregnancy; he knew that for certain. He had never given birth to Nephilim nor twins before in his long life. This was only one thing that they had caught so far, so what else would eventually come up?

They would deal with it later, he decided. After all, where is the comedy without a little error?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) If anyone has any preferences for genders or names, feel free to tell me!


	7. Balthazar Saves the Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's now the hero of many, many people who would otherwise be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so sorry if I write anyone out of character.

He could sense it. It was obvious, really. Castiel should have figured out long ago what was going on with him, but no. His bond mate never could while they were still in Heaven; on the battlefield, he would continue fighting, oblivious to his situation.

But Balthazar always knew. He always figured it out first and took his bond mate off of the battlefield. Such a place was simply too violent, too dangerous, and Castiel would have been angry with him if he found out that Balthazar knew and allowed him to remain there. And incurring Castiel's wrath wasn't exactly on Balthazar's to-do list.

So he took the other angel off of the battlefield and sent him to Raphael just to be sure every time he thought his bond mate might be pregnant. And he was right every time, sending him off a total of nine times throughout their lives.

Honestly, one would think that he would be able to figure it out by himself now, but apparently, Castiel still needed a doctor to tell him directly. He wouldn't even trust a test's answer completely. Balthazar supposed he couldn't really blame the other for that though. This time, the offspring he would carry would undoubtedly be Nephilim, and even Balthazar had trouble picking that up whenever he made contact with his bond mate.

Speaking of, he hadn't contacted him at all recently. Castiel made sure to notify him that he was under lock down at one Bobby Singer's place, and it was warded up to defend against angels. He had sounded nervous about the archangels though, but they both knew that Raphael and Michael would not interfere unless it became too much of a problem.

And if Naomi was right about the whole population thing, they might actually decide that it is a problem. After all, if two angels can get out of having to procreate during this especially harsh time, who says that the entire garrison can't just ignore God's will as well? Balthazar at least understood that part of the problem, but he still sided with Castiel since he actually had morals and knew that it was wrong to force people to have sex when they didn't want it.

He wasn't that much of an idiot.

But Naomi was still stubborn in her attempts to find the both of them. She scoured every realm trying to find a hint of their grace, and she came up empty since the both of them were safely warded for now.

She had been frustrated and had gone to Amitiel, her bond mate and the angel of truth, to help her find the two of them. Amitiel was very powerful, and Balthazar would have assumed she would be the one to be sent off into battle. But apparently, Naomi was more valuable at the time.

He feared that Amitiel would find him obviously, but he feared for Castiel even more. It had been millennia since he had seen Castiel truly happy, and that was when their last child had been born. Most of the time, his bond mate was emotionally constipated. This Dean Winchester seemed to make him happy in a way no one else ever could though. Dean was strong and compassionate, and he put his family before himself all the time, even when it wasn't really healthy and they were protesting it. And since he believes that family is more than just those sharing a biological connection, Castiel was included in that family as well.

So, where was he? Oh, of course. Castiel was pregnant with a Nephilim left by one Dean Winchester. If Naomi knew of it, which she obviously did it since her royal temper tantrum wasn't that fierce yet, nearly every angel would be searching for them, and there would definitely be a lot of punishment coming for the both of them. More than what has ever been dealt out before, and other angels already go insane from what is done to them.

Was he scared? Definitely.

He briefly wondered what his and Castiel's offspring were doing now. Had they been assigned bond mates too? Were any of them pregnant? Or was Naomi using them for other purposes?

Naomi had been silent recently; he had heard nothing from her. Obviously, she was scheming, trying to come up with a move that would bring both Castiel and Balthazar in quickly and efficiently.

Damn, he needed a drink. How was he supposed to get around her? He didn't think she would be all too interested in making a deal with him; after all, she only had one task to accomplish. And that task was the exact thing he wanted to avoid.

How could he dissuade her? He didn't even know which one she was going to try to get first. Would it be him or Castiel? Maybe Castiel since she could always get someone else to impregnate him in these desperate times, but he knew that no one would let that happen. Bonds were far too important to angels.

It is possible that she was just going to get whichever one turns up first, but how would they know when she comes after them?

What exactly was Naomi and Virgil and all the other angels doing up there? Could he stop it? What if someone was in danger and he could prevent it?

Should he go see what she is doing in Heaven? Perhaps, he guessed. He could try to hide himself from them, but he knew that it would be very difficult. And he made sure not to accidentally notify Castiel of his decision since he knew that his bond mate would be a little bit pissed at him if he did that.

Scratch that, he would be furious.

The Apocalypse was looming, so that meant that Heaven might be empty, right? Empty except for the angels responsible for carrying the offspring. Almost everyone else would be down in one of the other realms, so if he had to go to Heaven, now would be the time, right?

Right. He wasn't actually too sure on that. It seemed risky, and it was. But sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. If by risking capture he was able to save one of his children or Castiel from something awful, it would be worth it.

Breathing deeply, the other angel left his vessel and went straight upwards towards Heaven. Oh, bloody hell, Castiel would probably know he left this plane, but Balthazar didn't really care at this point.

He had to focus. He had to be ready in case he was noticed. He had to be aware of his surrounding and be able to cope with changing ones.

And suddenly, he made it there. In Heaven. Without being noticed. What a relief.

Had he really made it unnoticed or were they just waiting for the proper time to apprehend him? He hoped not and decided not to think about that right now. He had work to do.

The angel stowed away into the shadows and crept towards Naomi's tower. Every angel in Heaven had a tower dedicated to them where they could rest, plan, and do the work of God in private. Naomi's was made of white marble.

Balthazar held his breath tightly as he heard talking nearby and tried to make himself smaller, pressing up against the wall he was leaning on.

"Is there any news on Castiel or Balthazar?" That voice was not Naomi's. It was Muriel. She was merely a friend of Naomi's who happened to be the weaker one in her pairing.

Briefly, Balthazar wondered if she was pregnant yet. He guessed so since she was in Heaven rather than a different realm with her bond mate.

"No," this was Naomi.

Balthazar pressed himself further into his corner and sunk to the floor below their eye level. He could not be seen now, not without getting good information that could save Castiel or his children. It would be a total failure if he got caught.

Naomi continued, oblivious to Balthazar's presence. How ironic. "Balthazar and Castiel have remained under the radar. We have been unable to find them, but Virgil and I are hopeful for the future. We have decided that we need a less direct approach."

"And that is?" Muriel pressed.

The other angel smirked. "We need to play off their weaknesses, and everyone knows that Castiel's weakness has been and always will be that emotional heart of his."

Balthazar's breath hitched in his throat. What did they mean?

Muriel hummed. "Yes, it is very hard for Castiel to suppress such sentiment, is it not?"

Naomi nodded. "That is correct; Castiel has always had more difficulty than other angels. Fortunately, however, we have devised a plan that will play off of that to bring him back to us."

"Explain."

"Castiel's heart holds a few people very strongly, and included in that are those humans, Balthazar, and his offspring. He wants to avoid any harm coming to them." She explained.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. Of course Castiel didn't want any harm to come to those he cared about, but how was Naomi going to use that against him?

"So you are going to do something to harm them." Muriel guessed.

"That is only partially correct, Muriel. While Castiel and Balthazar would both consider this harmful, many angels every millennia go through this treatment."

There was a silence, and Balthazar assumed that Muriel was waiting for Naomi to elaborate.

"I will merely have to reeducate their children to get them crawling back to us. Don't you agree that their offspring are far too sentimental for their own good?"

"Yes," Muriel agreed.

Balthazar nearly blew up in rage. He wanted to smite them so badly. They were going to do what to his children? How dare they? He couldn't let this happen, but how could he stop it? He didn't know if they had captured any of his kids yet or where they were being held if that were the case. He had to stop her from doing that to his munchkins.

Clearly, the only way to prevent this would be to give himself up, but wouldn't they be suspicious to his motives if he did just that? They would wonder why he did that, and they would try to get more information out of him than necessary.

No, it would be better if he could make it look like it was on accident. If they were convinced they had merely caught him in the act of something, maybe they would ignore his kids and focus on him. He would be the one reeducated. He would be the one questioned on the whereabouts of Castiel. He would be the one to suffer.

But that was better, wasn't it? It had been decided long ago that he was the stronger one in the bonding-unit. He had been stronger, so he was given the task of impregnating Castiel whenever God commanded it. He was stronger. He was stronger. He was stronger.

So it would be best if he were the one to suffer, right? He might be able to take it better, be able to hold out longer.

Whatever. Balthazar was terrified, but he knew he had to do this to save those he cared about.

He snuck back into the shadows and found his vessel again. Castiel was obviously furious out him. He had been yelling at him ever since he left Earth, only pausing when Balthazar said he needed upmost concentration.

But, now, Castiel was back.

And he needed to get captured 'accidentally.' Castiel would be even angrier with him once he figured out what he was doing. He needed to do something big, something obvious. He needed to do something that would catch Naomi's attention, so he could be brought in.

It had to be something he would do too. He would have to do something that the other angels would genuinely believe it was just Balthazar being Balthazar.

Well, damn. He knew just what to do. Bloody hell, why hadn't he done this earlier?

Closing his eyes, he briefly sent Castiel his own message. _I'm sorry._

And with that, Balthazar left this time. He had a job to do. Unsinking ships, saving people who should be dead, the family business, right? He thought so too.

He never liked Celine Dion anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness, and please tell me if you want something specific to happen or something specific involving the twins. ;)
> 
> Comments make me happy. :)


	8. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wards hold things out, not in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything, so sorry if anyone is out of character.
> 
> I TYPED THIS UP ON A DIFFERENT DEVICE BECAUSE MH COMPUTER IS BEING SUCKY SO SORRY FOR MISTAAAAAKES

It was all wrong. Castiel knew it. Something big had changed; the Titanic never sank. And because of that? So many people were alive now than there would be had that iceberg collided with the ship.

He knew it was Balthazar. He had felt his bond mate leave this earthly realm before everything changed, and he was furious about it. How dare he leave hiding without telling him why? What was Castiel supposed to make of it?

Balthazar must have been acting on information he didn't have access to. It was the only explanation. Balthazar must have had knowledge that justified leaving Earth and changing the time line.

The angel was aware that Fate was going around and taking back those who should be dead, and he was aware that there was one woman in the Singer household who would also soon be taken. Ellen.

What was he to do about that? If he were to warn someone, his concerns could be brushed off. He could not leave the wardings in place unless he wished to be captured by the rest of the holy host and for his twins to be killed before they were even allowed to live. But at the same time, he couldn't do nothing. Bobby, Ellen, Sam, and Dean deserved more than that. They deserved better.

None of them even knew that Ellen's end was coming. Due to Castiel's inability to leave the house, the rest of the occupants hadn't left yet either. The angel knew that they would eventually, especially if he didn't get around to telling Sam and Bobby about his pregnancy soon. That being said, none of the humans had been out hunting recently. They had remained with him, and while Bobby sometimes gave advice over the phone, he hadn't really gone out yet. Which Castiel was grateful for. He was still so very unsure, so very confused about what was happening.

And then Balthazar just had to go out and make it more confusing. Now, Ellen was back in the house, and she was Bobby's wife. What was he supposed to do about that? For him, she and her daughter had died not too long ago. Fate was playing a difficult game right in the middle of the Apocalypse.

Castiel supposed that Balthazar's change in time had helped in stalling the Apocalypse. Most of the other angels, even Lucifer, were more focused on identifying who caused the change and fixing it. It had been Balthazar, but Castiel was unsure of whether or not anyone else already knew that. Perhaps Balthazar would be found out, perhaps not. He hoped that he would not however if only to remain on Earth and not bound and being reeducated in Heaven.

Where was his bond mate now? He hadn't shown up at Bobby's, but then again, Castiel wasn't even sure if he would be able to get past the wardings. Maybe there was an allowance made in that regard, but it was entirely possible that the other angel was denied entrance.

If that was the case, where was he? Castiel reached out through the bond, but he was stopped by what felt like a wall. Why was that there? Had Balthazar put it up or had someone put it up for him? He was fairly certain that his bond mate was still on Earth. Despite the wall, he could feel his presence faintly nearby.

Dare he go and find him? Castiel knew that the majority of the angels would be working on either the Apocalypse or the time change right now with Fate, but he knew that Naomi was focused. She wouldn't let trivial things stand in her way.

But if Balthazar truly couldn't get through the wardings, he was also in great danger, and Castiel was not one to abandon anyone. He had been told many times that his heart was the cause of most of his problems, but he could never seen why that was a bad thing until now.

Whatever. He had to find Balthazar, the one he had fought with, played with, grew up with, and even laid with when God commanded it.

"Where are you going, hotshot?" Dean kicked his legs up onto the table.

Castiel blinked, looking down at himself before raising his eyes to meet his lover's. "I'm not currently in motion." He squinted.

The hunter rolled his eyes before turning to face the angel. "Will you be going anywhere?"

"Eventually, yes. Things must keep going, Dean." 

The elder Winchester brother straightened. "Not while you're pregnant, Cas."

"Dean-"

They suddenly both heard glass shatter behind them, and the instinctively looked towards the source of the sound. It was Ellen who was standing behind them. She had dropped a mug of coffee in front of her, but she made no move to clean it up. The woman just stared at Castiel and Dean for a long moment before clapping her hands together.

"And you probably heard that, didn't you?" Dean didn't even have to look up to know.

Ellen nodded her head. "You're pregnant, Cas? That's great news!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

The angel looked more constipated than usual. "Er, yes."

"Congrats," she continued.

"Thanks?" He was uncertain.

The human finally made to clean up the mess, but Castiel quickly stood up and fixed it with his grace. He normally wouldn't do that, but it hurt to see Ellen when the angel knew she wasn't supposed to be alive.

He had to tell them, but he didn't know how. The angel bit his lip.

Ellen laughed. "You worried? I know I was with Jo."

"Yes, but that is not the topic that is most concerning right now." Castiel responded.

The woman took a sip out of the newly fixed mug and put her elbows on the counter. "Oh, yeah? Then, what's really bugging you?"

Dean looked interested.

"There is....something wrong with the time line." He didn't know how to go about saying this. If he were to bluntly state that Ellen was supposed to be dead, the humans would react more emotionally than an angel ever would.

Ellen furrowed her brow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"An angel, Balthazar actually though I suspect no one else knows that yet, went back in time and prevented a would be disastrous accident." Castiel explained. "In doing so, he saved hundreds of lives, so thousands of people are alive today that shouldn't be. Fate is trying to fix it."

"If she's trying to fix it, why are you so worried about it, buddy?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

The angel shifted. "Two reasons. Both bad though you would be more heavily affected by one."

"Get on with it." He took a swig of his beer, getting impatient with the diversions his lover is doing.

"Fate is taking back the souls of those who are not supposed to be alive, and-" Castiel shook his head. "Never mind."

Dean looked unamused. "What the hell is wrong with you right now, Cas? You're acting weird."

"I am." He was suddenly self conscious.

"You going to tell me why?"

Castiel shifted uneasily. "I need to find Balthazar." He stood.

"Now, hold on." Dean copied his lover's actions. "You can't not explain to us what the problems are. You started; you finish."

The angel made some protesting noise. "I need to find Balthazar." He repeated.

"How am I supposed to trust a word you are saying if you don't tell me anything?" He looked numb and incredulous.

Castiel stared at him. "I cannot allow the host to take Balthazar. Ellen is protected here; he is not."

"What does Ellen have to do with any of this?" He pointed to her in confusion.

The woman seemed to understand. "Cas, are you saying that I'm supposed to be dead?"

"Before the change, you accompanied us on a journey to try to kill Lucifer. That journey obviously didn't happen now." He shifted guilitly.

"You weren't going to tell us that Ellen is supposed to be dead? What has gotten into you?" Dean sounded incredibly frustrated.

Castiel didn't respond. "I apologize....I have to find Balthazar."

"Is he more important?" His human was being very negative. "Would you rather be with him?"

The angel frantically shook his head. "No, but he is in more immediate danger."

"You're going to put our children in danger just to find him? What are three lives versus the one?" He knew he was being selfish. He did not care.

Ellen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Children?"

"Balthazar must have had reasons to do what he did."

Dean snarled. "You know what? I don't care. Bobby set up all these wards, but if you want to waltz right out into no man's land, you do that. I don't care."

"That's not what the man I raised from Perdition would say."

He rolled his eyes, missing the hint for his lover's reasoning. "Well, maybe you saw wrong."

Castiel stood up, trying hard to stop his heart from getting in the way again. "I love you..."

Dean took a swig of beer.

It didn't even seem to matter that that was the first time either of them had ever said those three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) If anyone has an opinion for anything that they want to happen in this story or beyond, please tell me!


	9. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having too much heart was always Castiel's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural, so sorry if I write anyone out of character.

Castiel swallowed heavily as he closed the door behind him, leaving Bobby's house. Ellen had tried to stop him, but she didn't physically force him to stay either. Dean hadn't even tried. He had told Cas that he could ignore all their work if he wanted to since that seemed to be what the angel was doing. Instead, he sat on the couch, legs crossed, drinking coffee, brooding.

He could understand why the human was so mad at him. He had basically fled right after saying that Ellen was going to die and that he was going to go out of his way to hurt their children. Castiel had betrayed him.

It hurt his heart to think about his human lover being in such a state. Normally, he wouldn't do anything to make Dean feel that way, but Dean was not in any direct danger. Balthazar and maybe even more of the people he cared about were in danger. 

Why did he truly pull Dean Winchester out of Hell? The angel recalled being pulled gracially into Naomi's office beforehand, and she had commanded him to drag him out. She had told him that he would not remember ever going there, but eventually, he got flashes back to all of the times he had been there. Every angel must have gone there at some point; how else would they receive their orders?

Once the angel had disappeared and flown a short distance away from the house, the wards finally came to a stop, and Castiel was left out in the open for the first time in a little while. Was he making the right choice? Was it worth risking his two unborn children for the chance that he could save others?

He could defend himself. He should be fine.....

His mind wandered back to Dean. What was he doing now?

 _Castiel?_ The angel sensed Balthazar reaching out to him through the bond.  _What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You're out in the open!_

Castiel responded.  _Where are you? Why did you change history?_

 _I needed to make a distraction to keep the host off your track, genius. Guess that has gone to waste now.....Go back now while you still can._ His voice was serious.

 _You would only act like that if there was a reason. What information do you have that I don't?_ The other angel demanded.

Balthazar hesitated.  _Naomi will be furious with us if she gets to us. She'll take over our reeducation since we were disobeying her more directly than Raphael or Michael._

_Answer my question._

_She....has Azrael, Ariel, Samandriel, Haniel, Moroni, and Jophiel. I think Samandriel is injured._ He reluctantly revealed.

 _What? And you didn't think to tell me?_ Castiel was furious.  _We have to help them!_

_And that is why I didn't tell you. We can't just go in. Don't be idiotic._

Cas wanted to hit something.  _Where are you?!_

_I can't tell you that._

The angel growled. Like an actual animalistic growl that frightened some of the humans around him.  _I'm not going back without you, you know._

 _You should._ _It wasn't right for you to save the Titanic._

_I know._

Castiel drew in a shuddering breath before uttering the statement which would condemn him.  _Fix it. You better fix it._

_Okay, but....that place is crawling with other angels by now._

And just like that, Balthazar cut himself off from their communications again, and Castiel was truly alone. He sat by himself on a lonely park bench.

It had been a little while since he had last seen Fred. Now, he was three months pregnant. Meaning, there was still the rest of the year to go for the average angelic pregnancy though Castiel dearly hoped it would be more similar to the duration of a Nephilim when it was growing in a human female. Unfortunately, the relatively small curve to the angel's stomach suggested otherwise.

"Castiel." 

The angel in question nearly jumped in fright. He had not been paying attention; he should have been paying attention. He had not stayed at Bobby's house; he should have stayed at Bobby's house. He had not retreated when Balthazar told him to; he should have retreated when Balthazar told him to.

His heart beat quickened. He was truly a terrible angel; no wonder he was selected to carry the offspring.

Finally, the angel looked up. It was Zachariah.

"Zachariah." Castiel swallowed nervously.

"You have been missing in Heaven, Castiel. You did not come when you were called to be bred." Zachariah shook his head. "You will be reeducated, you know."

The other angel was confident. "It will be nothing that Naomi has never done to me before. I'll be made to forget about it afterwards."

"Erasing memory is difficult, and you know that that procedure is rarely successful." He spoke like Castiel was a two year old.

"I will not come with you." He refused. He couldn't leave Dean; this was exactly what the hunter had warned him about.

Zachariah looked at him in a knowing way. "A lot of people are riding on your quick return and rehabilitation."

Several other angels appeared, wings flapping audibly. There were Virgil, Hester, Bartholomew, Ephraim, Rebecca, and Abner. 

Castiel would never remember quite what happened next, but he woke up in one of Naomi's rooms strapped to that chair of hers. He looked around wildly, but there was no one in that horribly white room but him.

Meanwhile, Balthazar was cursing as he knocked on the door to one Bobby Singer's house. He should have known that Castiel wouldn't return, especially not after he told him about their kids. The angel briefly wondered where the rest of his children, Zephon, Sidriel, and Phanuel, were hiding. 

Sinking the Titanic wasn't too terribly difficult though it for leave a sour taste in his mouth. He'd have to listen to that goddamn Celine Dion song again.

"Yes?" It was Bobby. The door was opened just enough to see the older hunter, and Balthazar knew that he had a gun trained on him from behind the door.

"I am here about Castiel," probably wasn't the best way to start as Bobby immediately fired his gun a few times at him and slammed the door, strengthening the wards in the process.

Sighing, Balthazar rang the doorbell again and again and again. Sometime, they would have to open up and let him try again.

Four hours later, Dean opened the door.

"Do you mind? It's freezing out here." Balthazar looked annoyed.

Dean narrowed his eyes. He had had a weird dream that the Titanic hadn't sunk, so Fate was going around killing people. And for some reason, Cas ran away, and Dean didn't stop him. When he woke up, Cas still wasn't there. "Castiel isn't here."

"I know." The angel rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm here about. I'm going to help you get him back."

Sam appeared by Dean as the elder slowly opened the door up more. "Who are you?"

"Balthazar." He responded curtly.

The elder Winchester brother's eyes flew open with recognition. "Cas's bond mate?"

"Yup. If you didn't notice, I'm on the run too, so if we could do this inside?" Balthazar almost pleaded.

Sam and Dean made eye contact, nodded once, and the door was opened further. Balthazar entered the house, and the door was locked behind him, locking other angels out.

"Where's Cas?" Dean demanded.

Balthazar flicked his eyes over to Dean. "He was searching for me. I told him to go back while he still could, but obviously, he either didn't listen or wasn't fast enough."

"Well, where would he be?" Sam reworded.

"Heaven." The angel looked grim. "Probably with Naomi. He might be receiving a reeducation currently." He winced.

Dean made a fist and glared at nothing. "And the babies?"

Balthazar sighed and didn't respond for a moment. "There is always a chance that they are still alive." He offered.

"Fuck!" The elder hunter knocked some books off of the table, stood, and faced the wall.

The angel looked sympathetic. He knew that Dean Winchester desperately wanted to have a family, and he had been so excited about his future with Cas, Sam, Bobby, and his twins. And now that that might have just been ripped away from him, the Winchester was lost.

Dean turned back to face Balthazar. "What do we do?"

"Well, we either wait for the time to be over and for Castiel to be released, or we free him ourselves." Balthazar replied matter-of-factly.

In Heaven, Naomi stalked into the room. Castiel was still strapped to that chair, his trench coat falling off of both sides of it.

"Hello, Castiel." Naomi's face held no emotion. "I have been expecting to see you for some time. You've been disobedient, hmmm?" She spoke as if he were a toddler.

Cas didn't respond, but he did look uncharacteristically scared.

"Why would you ignore your summons?"

"I was with Dean." His voice was hoarse, his throat dry.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "The Winchesters. Of course you stayed for them. They couldn't survive without their weapon?"

"I stayed by my own volition."

"That is obvious enough." She pressed her hand hard on the slight swell of his abdomen. "And it is obvious what you were doing as well."

Castiel gasped, his muscles tensing against the straps that secured him to the chair. "Please don't kill them."

"They are a weak spot on you." Naomi observed and removed her hand. "Your heart is too great."

"Please don't kill them." He repeated.

The female angel rolled her eyes. "I didn't bring you here specifically to kill the Nephilim though I should. I brought you here to be reeducated. You've been disobedient, Castiel, and I need to cure you."

"There is nothing that needs to be done."

"Angels were not made for the burden of choice." Naomi narrowed her eyes. "You chose to disobey; therefore, I must cure you of this sense of free will."

The angel stalked around the table and ripped Castiel's shirt down the middle, exposing his torso. "I should kill them right now before the Abominations become too powerful." She spoke almost to herself.

"Please do not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) If anyone has an idea for a future fic, please tell me! I love to hear suggestions, and I'll probably take them if I can see them doing it in character.
> 
> Sorry for shortness, I just got out of the hospital and really wanted to get something out.


	10. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a bond with Balthazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Sorry if anyone is ooc.

Castiel bit down hard at the fabric in his mouth. Naomi had left soon after threatening to murder his babies; luckily, she hadn't gone through with it. Instead, she just put a rag to prevent him from speaking or yelling or screaming. They were still living. He was not certain of the status of his other children locked in the dungeons of Heaven. Had they been released? Had they been assigned mates? Cas secretly hoped that they had escaped and are doing what they want, but he knew that that was incredibly unlikely.

"You and Balthazar have a bond." He jerked his head to the right suddenly. Naomi was standing in the doorway. "You can communicate with him. Bring him home."

Cas shook his head. He gave a muffled "I will not do that."

"I think you will after some persuasion." She approached him quickly, looking as prim and as proper as ever.

The angel glared furiously at her but allowed her to carefully remove the gag.

"Maybe something will happen to these Abominations you care so much about." She poked his distended abdomen with a small blade.

A shiver went up Castiel's spine. "Please do not hurt them."

"I don't receive orders from you. They are illegal, Castiel, and you know the punishment. Lucky for you, we're being a bit...lenient considering the state of the heavenly host and are offering you a second chance. Get rid of the Nephilim, Castiel. Bring Balthazar back to us." Naomi encouraged sweetly.

"I will not bring Balthazar right into a trap."

She raised an eyebrow. "But you would endanger the lives of your unborn offspring?"

He struggled against he restraints a bit. "No."

"Exactly. How about we make a deal, Castiel? You convince Balthazar to come and turn himself in, and we'll spare the Nephilim. You fail, and we kill them. You betray us, and we kill them. You and Balthazar can pick up where you are supposed to be after both of you have been...sufficiently reeducated." Naomi drew the last part out. "This can end with the deaths of some of those that you care about or not-your choice."

She stalked out of the room, leaving Castiel to himself. Should he go along with her plan? He was in hiding before, and he easily could have remained hidden if he had not so foolishly left the household. He could deceive the host into believing that he will bring Balthazar back but not do that at all.

They would definitely know though. It was very difficult for him to hide things from people, especially the angels, but it was worth a shot, right?

Wrong. Naomi said that she would kill his children if he betrayed them. He had to make sure he was perfect. Maybe he could just wait it out and take them back to Earth once they are born? Castiel didn't like it. There was too great a chance that Naomi would get frustrated and destroy them, and she had already threatened to end them multiple times. He wasn't comfortable with that idea.

Then, he had to get Balthazar, right? At least he had to convince them that he was going to get his bond mate.

Letting his head fall to the head rest, the angel closed his eyes. He could do it. Everything would be okay.

What seemed like an eternity later, Naomi walked back into the room. "Are you sleeping?" She incredulously inquired.

He blinked open his eyes. "Yes." He assumed that she knew that he has been needing to do that to support his babies.

She sighed dramatically. "These humans have been corrupting you, Castiel. This pregnancy is sapping at your grace."

"I know, Naomi." Castiel glared defiantly at her.

"I care, Castiel. I don't want to see my brother destroying himself like this. You are truly ill. Both you and Balthazar, perhaps even as ill as Lucifer." Naomi looked pained.

The angel pointedly looked the other way and ignored her.

"But that is besides the point. Have you made a decision, Castiel?" She asked urgently.

Castiel nodded and tried his best to lie. "I have decided to convince Balthazar to return."

Naomi acknowledged this. "The heavenly host is gratified for your service. We will have to...ensure that you won't betray us, but it would have been don regardless. You will need to be reeducated."

That was the part he most definitely wasn't looking forward to. He wanted to get to Dean again, to be with him. The angel didn't know how the Winchesters were doing or if they were in danger, and he didn't like that.

Meanwhile, Balthazar bit his lip as he looked to the two Winchesters and one Singer.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sam inquired.

Balthazar pointed to the humans. "You guys aren't going to do anything. Castiel would have my ass if I let anything hurt a hair on your pretty little heads, you hear me? I'm going to have to figure out how to get him myself."

"And you are sure that there is no one else who would be able to help you?" Bobby confirmed

"Well..." He thought about this. "Actually, now that you mention it, there may be someone."

Dean looked up. "Who?"

"Gabriel."  Balthazar considered his elder brother as a possibility.

"You mean the archangel Gabriel?" Sam confirmed.

The angel nodded. "Yes. Most of us believe him to be dead."

"Then, what use is it even bringing up the guy?" Dean was borderline furious.

"I personally know that he isn't." Balthazar finished and threw a glare to the hunter. "He faked his death and is pretending to be a Trickster. Or a Pagan. Or whatever the hell he's being right now."

Sam and Dean looked at each other briefly before turning back to the angel.

Balthazar looked at them incredulously. "You really don't know who I'm talking about? You've met him before!"

"We have?" The younger Winchester brother blinked. "Gabriel?"

"He played Trickster all over you guys that one time." The angel grinned fondly at the memory. "It was amusing to watch."

Sam stiffened as he remembered Dean dying so many times.

"I don't trust that son of a bitch with Cas." Dean declared firmly.

"You might not, but he's one of the only chances we have. Gabriel cares about Castiel; he understands. He's had a few Nephilim with some women over the years and has never gotten caught. One of them is around today; her name is Jane." Balthazar mentioned. "He's not going to betray Cas. Heaven thinks he is dead, so all he has to do is prevent them from learning the truth."

Dean considered his choices. That son of a bitch had tortured Sam, but he may be their only chance to save Cas. Both of them were very important to him, and Gabriel did have a bad history with the brothers...

"I'll let you think about that idea." Balthazar sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :) I'll take any suggestions!


	11. Gabriel and Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing x

Castiel approached Bobby's house with a purpose. He hadn't the faintest idea what he was doing outside the house, but the angel knew he should go back inside.

Balthazar had been oddly quiet for some reason. They had not had steady contact-a point of worry for the other bond mate. Castiel merely approached the door and knocked twice. He waited, knowing that sigils would block his entrance unless he was invited in.

Dean was the one to open the door. "Cas? Is that you?"

Castiel squinted at his lover. "Who else would I be?"

"What are you doing out there, man? Get inside." The hunter pulled the angel in the house. "Balthazar was about to suggest that we call a dick for help."

"I know that Balthazar's plans are sometimes odd, but I fail to see how that would be useful."

Dean sighed. "Not an actual dick. Gabriel. Forced Sam into a cycle of endless Tuesdays?"

"Gabriel lives?" Castiel cocked his head to the side, instantly feeling the now familiar clouding in his brain. Was this just a part of a Nephilim pregnancy? He wasn't sure. Not even Fred could figure out much for certain, let alone the duration of his gestation. He had never come across a Nephilim pregnancy, let alone one where the angel was the carrier.

The elder Winchester brother confirmed this. "Yeah, I thought you would know if Balthazar did. Huh. Where have you been, Cas?"

 "I am not certain." The angel stopped walking. Dean paused a couple steps later, looking back at his lover.

"What do you mean?" He demanded, concerned.

Cas cocked his head to the side. "I am not certain if where I was or what I was doing. I believe I could have been in...Heaven?" He wasn't sure.

Dean fretted. "This is bad. Do you know how much time has passed for you?"

The angel shook his head. "No, but that is not my largest concern."

"Are the babies okay?" The hunter questioned seriously.

"To the best of my knowledge, yes, but for some reason, I have the notion that I must complete a task for that to continue." Castiel frowned. "I do not know what such a task would entail."

Dean thought for a moment. "We can ask Sam, Bobby, and Balthazar for advice. Come on, Cas. Let's let them know that you're all right and call Fred." 

The angel followed his human into the main area where the aforementioned individuals were pouring over books.

"Found him." The elder brother gleefully and smugly announced to the room.

The three looked up in surprise which quickly morphed to shock.

"Castiel! How did you escape the Host?" Balthazar stood to greet him.

"I don't know." The younger angel responded. "That seems to be a common occurrence nowadays."

The elder frowned. "That's not a good sign, Castiel."

He knew that very well. Something was urging him to do something, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Is it possible that they could have just...let him go?" Sam offered.

Balthazar considered this. "Not unless they gave him a mission. Did they give you a mission, Castiel? Did you receive orders?" His voice was worried yet patronizing.

"Don't speak to me as an inferior." Castiel blatantly corrected. "I have already told you all that I know."

The angel in the trench coat felt compelled to approach his bond mate. He did so, and Balthazar looked him in the eye. He heard Dean grumble a bit in the background.

"You did not tell me all the necessary information once you were informed." Castiel accused.

The older angel sighed. "I didn't want to burden you."

"Is it because of the babies?"

Balthazar nodded. "Yes."

"I can still handle information. In fact, it probably would have been healthier for them if I was informed earlier on." Castiel argued.

He felt his angel blade drop into his hands. Why had he done that? He wasn't sure.

Balthazar saw the bright gleam coming off of it. "Castiel, put that away."

"Woah, Cas, I don't think this is necessary." Dean laughed nervously.

Castiel gripped it tighter.

The older angel realized something. "Castiel, you were given orders, weren't you? You were reeducated and given orders! And your spawn still live?"

"I told you all I know."

"Yeah, yeah. Were you asked to bring me to Heaven? Be honest."

Castiel merely didn't respond to him, but he did raise the blade.

"Did you make a deal for the lives of your twins?" Balthazar pressed.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind ran through the house and ripped the angel blade from between Castiel's fingers. The trench coat whipped around violent as it's wearer was thrown into the wall.

"Cas!" Dean and Sam rushed over. He was conscious, groaning, but not making an effort to move.

"What's wrong with you, buddy?" The elder Winchester brother bit his lip in worry as he turned his lover onto his back. The shirt stretched over his swollen belly.

"He was reeducated." A familiar voice sounded. "Naomi wanted her way, so she got a couple of angels to torture him into submission before wiping his memory."

Sam turned around. It was Gabriel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" He demanded. "All you've done is mess with us, and you must threw your own pregnant brother into a wall!"

The archangel shook his head. "It was needed, Sammy." He walked closer to Castiel.

"You stay away from him." Dean ordered. "We'll sort this out like we've sorted out all your other messes."

Balthazar raised his voice. "Let him help, Dean. He knows what he is doing."

Gabriel finished his approach while the human was glaring. He released the struggling buttons of the taut shirt and placed two fingers on his brother's rounded belly. For a moment, he just looked to the ceiling. Then, he moved his fingers to his brother's left temple and repeated the process.

Dean couldn't help but stare at his lover's new swollen belly. When had that happened? How long had the angel been tortured? Did it have an impact on the babies?

"I think the babies are all doing mentally fine. Castiel has a blockage on some of his memories that I don't think would be a good idea to break down at all especially due to his condition. He has a mental connection to Naomi, and that has been how he was communicating with her subconsciously. I can try to get rid of the link." Gabriel put his fingers back in place.

"You said that they were mentally okay. What about physically?" Dean was not amused.

The archangel held up a finger, signaling the hunter to wait a little bit. He huffed in frustration, and Gabriel meanwhile stood and backed away. It was perfect timing too as Castiel immediately doubled over and started throwing up violently from the broken link with Naomi.

"What the fuck do you think you just did?" Dean rushed to his lover's aid and signaled for Sam to get some cleaning supplies.

"I took the bug out of his brain. The host can't use him as a sleeper agent anymore. You're welcome." Gabriel smirked. "I'll be back tomorrow to see how he's doing."

Dean growled. "You never answered my question."

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to Fred or Castiel about that. I can look at their minds, but only the conduit can feel them that way. I do not know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE STARTED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR SUPERNATURAL COSPLAY RECENTLY, AND IT NEEDS SUPPORT. PLEASE WATCH, LIKE, COMMENT, AND SUBSCRIBE.  
> Winchester Fangirls  
> https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCPEVslL7vgnPfrHSa-wNoQA


	12. A Necessary Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Castiel, from Dean's perspective, was still unconscious from when Gabriel had destroyed the 'link' or whatever between him and Heaven. He supposed that was a plus.

"I'm going to go call Fred again. We'll need another appointment." Bobby left without another word, heading in the direction of the phones.

Dean closed in on his lover and hefted him into his arms, cradling his head on his shoulder ever so carefully. The floor would not be comfortable.

"Is there anything I can do?" Balthazar inquired. "Do you need help?"

The hunter almost felt bad for him, but at the same time, he wanted to prove that he was Cas's lover now no matter how many angel babies they had together. What was it, nine? "Um, if you could check to see if we can get any of your kids in the house too, that'd be great I guess." He kind of wanted to meet his step kids.

Balthazar perked up. "I can do that."

Dean ignored anything else he might have said and instead walked into their shared bedroom. He ripped the sheets back and placed his lover gently on it before removing his shoes and socks. The trench coat had to go next, and Dean took it off carefully and placed it right next to their bed. Anything else would make his lover pissy at him for a week. His shirt was already unbuttoned thanks to Gabriel, so all the hunter had to do was remove his arms from it. It was more difficult than it looked not only because his arms were dead weight but also because Dean kept on getting distracted by the new rounded curve in Castiel's belly. How long had it been for him? Months? It didn't matter now. All that was left were his pants, but those weren't hard to take off. The button came off easily as the strain of the pants from the angel was probably too high. He'd have to look into getting his lover a new wardrobe.

Should he put something new on the angel? He knew that his lover was a very private person, so he assumed so. The elder Winchester brother grabbed one of his larger t shirts and pulled it over the angel's head.

That was when Bobby came in. "Fred's on his way. He's in town, so it shouldn't take that long."

"Thanks, Bobby." He was grateful for the news.

"Just wanted to let you know." His father figure left him alone with his lover.

Sighing, Dean grabbed Cas's hand. He didn't expect to be dragged into some weird dream, but he forgot that he was Dean Winchester. Shit like that happened all of the time.

It didn't feel like a dream but like a memory, but Dean couldn't recall experiencing any of this. Was it Cas's memories? He assumed so since he never understood all of the complexities of angel mojo. Maybe Cas pulled him in accidentally when he touched his hand.

He didn't like what he saw. It must be Heaven since that was the only place that could look so white and so clean, and there was this woman, he'd call her bitch for now, poking his lover with a very long needle. What infuriated him was that Castiel was strapped down like some abused lab animal for experimentation, and based on the red marks on his wrists, he had been there a long time. Was that where he was the entire time Dean was looking for him?

The bitch would stab, slice, electrocute, carve into his lover's skin. Dean winced. This was torture. He would never be able to erase the sound of his lover's screams from his memory, but the bitch didn't seem to care. Was this reeducation? The hunter's blood boiled, and he marched up to where his lover was strapped down. The bitch didn't seem to notice and neither did Cas. Groaning, he gripped the same hand he was holding in the waking reality.

Suddenly, he was back in his bedroom, and Castiel coughed before opening his eyes.

"Rise and shine, buddy." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean?" Cas squinted. "You touched my trench coat."

The hunter recognized the pissy sign and quickly directed his attention. "It's right next to you, Cas."

The angel looked and sat up. He didn't put on any of his other clothes, but the trench coat had to remain on.

"You went in my dream." The angel cocked his head to the side.

Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, I just touched you, and suddenly, poof! I'm in your dream."

Cas understood. "Yes. Such things can sometimes occur in stronger bonds."

The hunter nodded in acknowledgement. "That's what I thought....Did all that stuff actually happen?"

"Yes. You witnessed a...reeducation." The angel worded this carefully.

Dean bit his lip. He wanted to smash something, and damn it, he needed a drink. "And how long were you in Heaven?" He gestured to his lover's belly.

Castiel looked down at himself in confusion. "I do not know the exact amount of time. I was unconscious for part of it. Nephilim pregnancies don't take as long as human ones."

He sighed. "Fine. We can ask Fred."

"Ask me what?" The good doctor strode confidently into the room followed by Bobby.

"I let him in. Figured you wanted answers as soon as possible." He shrugged in explanation.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean thanked. "We were just wondering if you could tell us how far along Cas is now. He was unconscious for a while in Heaven, and since time works differently up there-"

Fred finished the statement. "You want to know how long he has left. I gotcha. We can definitely check on that. However, I need to remind you though that pregnancies involving Nephilim do not take the full nine months, so it is likely that not much time as passed at all."

"Yeah, Cas told me that." Dean mentioned.

The doctor got the portable ultrasound machine ready and instructed Castiel to move his shirt up. The angel complied reluctantly, showing the swell once more.

"This'll be cold." He swiped the weird gel across his lover's abdomen. Castiel cringed, and with that, so did Dean. If the angel thought it was bad, it must be pretty bad.

Fred held up the device to the swollen bump and looked at it while the picture came on the screen. He studied it momentarily. "Well, if this were a normal human pregnancy, I would think that Castiel here is in his fourth month with the twins."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that they still had time to prepare before the birth. "What does that mean in our case?" The hunter pressed.

The doctor took a moment to do the math. "He's about half way through his pregnancy. A little under actually, there are two more weeks until the half way point." He corrected. "Cas is approximately two months pregnant still. You didn't miss much."

The hunter couldn't help himself. "That is what two months pregnant looks like?" He was in shock.

"Dean." Castiel groaned.

"Sorry, buddy, but I'm being serious." Dean didn't shut his mouth.

Fred confirmed this. "Remember what I said about Nephilim pregnancies? They grow quickly including when they are born. You should expect to go through a lot of clothing sizes really quickly."

"Great." The elder Winchester brother groaned. They didn't have that kind of money, so either Cas was going to learn to knit or they were going to use fake credit cards again. Unless, of course, his lover could poof some out angelically.

Castiel did not look amused with Dean. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome, Castiel." Fred dipped his head out of respect. "I have the genders if you would like to hear them."

"Please." Dean wanted to know.

"Okay." The doctor leant forward. "Both of them are girls."

"Girls?" The hunter confirmed. "Awesome. We get to have two princesses, buddy."

Castiel acknowledged this with a nod. "That is correct."

"From what I can see, both of them are doing fine although it looks like they have been under stress recently. I'd recommend not doing any strenuous activity for the last three months of your pregnancy." Fred informed.

"There are only three months left?" Dean couldn't believe his ears. "Right. Nephilim. Nevermind. I'll make sure he complies, doc."

The doctor nodded agreeably. "If you don't mind me, I have another appointment with a vampire in a couple hours."

"Goodbye." The angel wished.

After he left, the hunter stared at his lover. "What's on your mind, Cas?"

"You called me fat." He bit his lip and crossed his arms in a huff.

Dean found this ludicrous. "What? No, I did not."

"Did you not question him when he said that I had only done two months thus far?" The angel accused.

"Well, yeah, but that's just because I couldn't believe how fast Nephilim pregnancies were." The human defended.

The angel shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I get it. I know that I don't have the same appearance as when you last saw me, and clearly, this makes a difference."

"No, it doesn't, Cas. I love you. It doesn't matter what you look like. This isn't even your body! You could walk up to me in a completely different vessel, and I'd still love you. It doesn't matter to me." He pressed.

His lips were a thin line. "Very well." He lent back on the pillow.

"Hey, Castiel, Dean." Balthazar barged in on the private moment.

"What do you want?" Dean groaned, feeling a bit insecure around his lover's former partner.

"What is it, Balthazar?" Castiel corrected Dean.

He gestured behind him. "For some reason, Naomi let go of our kids, Cas. Gabriel's coming over to check to see if they are bugged, but they're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! Sorry if it isn't best quality, the entire thing deleted itself near the end, and I just got so frustrated.


	13. Samandriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel passed Gabriel's link test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Sorry of oocness

"He hasn't been bugged." Gabriel reported to his younger brother Balthazar.

Balthazar took his son by the arm and guided him into the normal part of the house. "Good."

"It'll take me a little while to do all of them." Gabriel gestured to the other children.

"You can do the others before me. I don't mind waiting." Moroni announced.

The archangel faced Balthazar. "See? That isn't something a sleeper agent would say, but at the same time, they definitely would say it!"

"Huh?" Samandriel looked confused.

"Reverse psychology!" Gabriel groaned. "Oh, this is going to be a long day."

Balthazar tried not to roll his eyes at him, he really did, but he couldn't help it. "Very well. Samandriel, I'm going to take you upstairs now." He led the other out of the room.

"How is Castiel?" Samandriel inquired.

"He is doing well. Got himself pregnant off his human lover." Balthazar dramatically sighed.

The younger angel's eyes widened. "He is having a Nephilim?"

"Two of them, I know." He corrected. "Imagine how annoying the Winchesters will get after that."

Samandriel cocked his head to the side in a very familiar fashion. "He has gotten together with a Winchester?"

"The Righteous Man himself." Balthazar looked smug for some reason. "I know, Castiel's got game. I would have thought you kiddies gossiped all about that stuff up in Heaven."

"I was unconscious for a portion of the time." He frowned.

A tiny ball of fury unleashed itself in Balthazar's stomach. "Oh. Well, basically, Castiel and Dean at together, Castiel got bugged in Heaven, Gabriel took it out, they are having little plaid-wearing monsters."

"I do not think Castiel would approve of calling them monsters even if they are Nephilim." Samandriel bit his lip. "I've always thought that the Nephilim have gotten an unfair reputation."

"They're half Winchester, Samandriel. I wouldn't be surprised if it came out wearing plaid and toting along a gun." Balthazar rolled his eyes once more.

The other angel simply accepted the answer as he ventured into the house. Sam was sitting with his laptop while Bobby was making a call on a phone labeled "FBI."

"This is Samandriel." Balthazar stuck his thumb in his son's direction. He was wearing the Wiener Hut uniform still.

Sam leapt to his feet and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Samuel Winchester." Samandriel did not touch the hand but merely stared at it.

"Sam's fine, thanks." The human awkwardly smiled.

Soon enough, he poked the hand with a finger.

"He doesn't get out often." Balthazar grimaced. "Sorry."

Samandriel perked up. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Sam reassured. "It's just a human thing." He brushed it off, knowing how awkward some angels could be. Meaning, Cas.

The only thing going through the other angel's mind was 'Shit, shit, shit, parenting, parenting, parenting, go!' "What I've learned, is that when someone holds their hand out to you they want you to put your hand in theirs." Balthazar instructed.

"Oh." Samandriel brightened and put his hand in Sam's, lacing their fingers. "This feels very...intimate."

"It's supposed to be brief." The father reminded.

"Apologies," the angel removed his hand from the human.

"It's okay." Sam didn't mind that much. "You just got out of Heaven, right?"

Samandriel nodded. "That is correct."

"And Gabriel check you over?"

"I would not be here otherwise." He blinked owlishly.

Sensing that both Sams needed an intervention, Balthazar stepped in. "I'm going to take him to see Castiel and Dean now."

"Oh! That's fine. I'll be researching." The tall man sat down once more.

 While they were walking to the room where they were definitely at, the two had another, different discussion.

"We'll so need to have a lesson on talking to humans." Balthazar cringed at the memory of that last discussion.

"Did I not do well?" Samandriel fretted. "I have not seen humans much."

The father understood this. "Yeah, but it never hurts to learn a thing or two." Balthazar shrugged. "You'll catch on eventually."

"Samandriel." Castiel straightened when he saw his son enter the room. "I hope Gabriel did nothing to harm you."

Samandriel reassured the other parent. "While I was amazed to see him alive, I was not harmed by him."

"This is Dean." Cas pointed to his lover standing in the background.

"The Righteous Man." Samandriel's eyes raked over him. "The host is most likely discontented by this."

Castiel agreed. "This is true."

"But we don't give a fuck around here." The hunter pleasantly responded. "I'm Dean. Don't eat my pie, and we'll be friends." He held out his hand similar to how his younger brother did.

Samandriel stared at it for a moment in sheer panic before looking to Balthazar who pointed to his hand. As gracefully as possible, Samandriel gripped the elder Winchester brother's hand hard for a second longer than would be comfortable.

"You've got quite a grip on you." Dean shook his hand out.

The other angel cocked his head to the side, and the hunter groaned.

"What is it?" Samandriel

"I have to house train another angel. I'm not even finished with any of these guys yet!" Dean was mopey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy. :)


	14. Naomi's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is out of character. Sorry for the long update! If I get more interest, it will start being quicker.

Naomi breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down at her desk. Some idiot had left the dungeons unlocked, and now, all nine of Castiel's and Balthazar's children had escaped to Earth. Most likely, all eleven of them (thirteen if counting the Nephilims) were at the same location, but she just couldn't figure out where that is.

Their numbers were still dropping despite the new life taking form in Heaven. She feared that they would not be able to replenish their species in time for the Apocalypse. They may have to rely upon the fallen ones such as Anael to help support them, but deep down, she knew that she couldn't do that. God cast them down for a reason, and she would never go against her Father.

Suddenly, Ophaniel entered the room. "Naomi?"

"Yes, brother?" Naomi looked up hopefully. "Please say you have good news."

He looked down, and her face fell.

"What happened?" She didn't want to get emotional in front of her sibling.

"There was a fire in the grasslands of Africa, and due to our falling population, the task was given to Valoel." Ophaniel reported.

Naomi stood up. "I gave Valoel a personal and direct no-fly warning. She is carrying right now....Do not say that life has been lost."

"Every single angel permitted to do their job at this point in time were busy, including myself, and she was the first to step up to help the African people recover." He continued on. "It would not have happened if Balthazar had not run away. Balthazar would have taken the job as he is the stronger of his bond with Castiel."

She looked suspicious. "Balthazar is not pregnant, but he was supposed to be impregnating Castiel. We both know that that did not happen, so Balthazar should have taken over instead of Valoel for that job."

"Yes," Ophaniel nodded in encouragement. "And because Valoel was forced to do it by Balthazar, she took unnecessary risks to both herself and her unborn fledgling."

"Did either of them die?" Naomi hoped that that was not the case, but Ophaniel probably would not have been reporting this if it wasn't true.

The male angel dipped his head. "Valoel was doing well; she was keeping the flames away from the villages. But demons know of our struggle with our population, so they likely knew that there were no reinforcements for her. She was assaulted by demons with knowledge of how to defeat an angel, especially since Valoel is not one of the stronger ones. She is in captivity, captured by the vile creatures from Hell, and the status of her fledgling is unknown."

The female angel growled. "I need someone to focus on getting Balthazar and Castiel out of hiding. They need to be reeducated as soon as possible, so they can contribute and help save our species. Also, some of their children are nearing the age where they would be able to bond, so I need the elder ones as well. Go."

Ophaniel gave a short bow before backing out of the room. It was a well-known fact nowadays that Castiel had gotten himself pregnant with two Nephilims and had been corrupted by the two Winchesters. Their siblings would be overjoyed if he could get Castiel and Balthazar back into reeducation, so they could help.

And if they couldn't find Castiel and Balthazar before the Nephilims are born? Well, they could still go forth and create life in between the two angels. It would hardly be the first time that Castiel had to get pregnant consecutively, and this one was his own fault.

"Virgil." Ophaniel stalked over to the other angel. "You are off-duty. I need your assistance finding Castiel, Balthazar, and at least the eldest of their children."

Virgil nodded in acknowledgement. "I suspect that they are in North America since that seems to be their hide-out nowadays. Perhaps they are with the Winchesters themselves?"

"I do not think Castiel would risk putting them in danger. It seems that he has developed an...emotional attachment to them." He shivered in disgust.

"Yes, but he is pregnant with the Righteous Man's children. The elder Winchester brother would probably force Castiel to remain around while he is pregnant; I have heard that he can get quite protective over the ones he cares about." The other angel commented.

Ophaniel considered this. "It certainly would give us a place to start, but are we sure of the location of the Winchesters?"

"They travel around the United States hunting creatures, so maybe we could set up a trap for them?" Virgil offered. "Without killing humans of course. Perhaps just burdening them or injuring them instead of killing them."

"Castiel must be getting further along in his pregnancy however; it is possible that Dean Winchester would be hesitant to leave him alone." He analyzed the plan. "And we could pick up any hunter; there is no guarantee that it will be the Winchesters we attract."

The other angel spoke up. "We could cause the problems around the areas they normally inhabit while they are in hiding."

"Do you mean in cities such as Sioux Falls?" Ophaniel checked.

"Just like Sioux Falls. The Winchesters are known to always return to Bobby Singer in their times of need, so it is likely that they went back to him now as well." Virgil smirked. "I am almost certain that we could find them there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy! If I get more interest in this story, the updates will probably come faster.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
